Attachment
by Agrabah's Princess
Summary: Post Lifeline John and the team go on their normal mission to another planet and find the village near the gate under attack by the Wraith... and a rather clingy 2 and a half year old. Eventual Sheyla
1. Cling

AN: Hello dear readers! I always loved the thought of John being whipped by a little girl, so I made this! It will eventually be Sheyla.

Chapter 1: Cling

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team where off-world, as per usual, Teyla was explaining what she knew of the people, while Rodney complained about their barbarian like lifestyle. Ronon just grunted and rolled his eyes. John opened his mouth to tell Rodney to shut up when they heard screams coming from the direction of the village.

The entire team sprinted for the people and when the village came into sight, they found the Wraith culling the village. No darts were in the air, it was a ground attack. They were desperate. Ronon and Teyla bound off without orders to help try and save the villagers. John was about to join them but a cry from the forest took his attention and he ran for it.

"SHEPPARD!" Rodney bellowed, following John into the dark woods.

John dodged trees, logs, stumps, rocks and branches with ease until he came upon a tall, gangly Wraith closing in on a young girl, no older than 3. He quickly emptied half the ammo from his P-90 into the life sucking alien. The Wraith fell on top of the girl with scream. John rushed to the dead Wraith and threw him off the little girl. She sprang up and launched at his chest, whimpering as she clutched his vest.

"It's ok," he cooed, rubbing her back. She held herself closer to him and almost jumped when Rodney finally caught up to him.

"What was that about?!" Rodney sputtered before seeing the little girl clinging to John. He caught his breath with a confused face. "What's with the kid?" he asked rudely.

John rolled his eyes and stood with the little girl still in his arms. "Where your parents?" he asked, leaning his head down to her ear.

She sniffled and pulled away from his chest and point to two shriveled corpses leaning against a tree. John and Rodney shared a grim look before the little girl buried her face in the crook of John's neck.

"We better go find the others." John said lowly.

"Yeah," Rodney said wide eyed, before following John back to the village. The walk was longer than the run, but they still got back to the village in short time.

"Where were you?" Ronon asked angrily, before noticing the little girl.

"Heard a scream." John shrugged, glancing down at the reddish brown curly hair of the little girl.

Teyla ran up to the group, out of breath and confused as she looked at the girl. "Where are her parents?" she asked breathlessly.

Rodney shook his head grimly. Teyla's breath hitched and her heart dropping for the little girl who clung to her friend.

"Are the people ok?" John asked adjusting the girl in his arms.

"We came too late, most were already fed on." Ronon grumbled, holstering his gun.

"We managed to save a handful of people." Teyla chided Ronon.

"We should get back to the 'gate." John said nodding in the direction of the Stargate.

"Ronon and I will gather the remaining people and meet you there." Teyla said before turning back to the village with Ronon.

"Keep an eye out, there might be more hangin' around." John called out, Ronon glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

"Wait-wait, more?" Rodney squealed. John rolled his eyes again and started moving quickly for the 'gate. If there were more lurking around, he didn't want to get into a fight with a toddler in his arms.

"If you keep talking I'm sure what's left of them will find us." John said dryly, but enough seriousness for Rodney to take notice.

"Shutting up." Rodney said in his panicking tone.

The whole walk to the 'gate the little girl barely moved, John checked her pulse every once in a while to make sure she was still alive. When they got to the 'gate there were no signs of the Wraith and Rodney quickly dialed Atlantis.

John pulled out his radio. "Col., we need some medic's in the 'gate room." He said calmly.

"Is everyone alright?" Carter asked worryingly.

"We're not sure yet, just wanna be on the safe side, Ma'am." He explained, adjusting the little girl in his arms again.

"Alright," she sighed.

"We'll come threw once Teyla and Ronon get back." He explained before shutting down the 'gate.

"Is she still alive?" Rodney asked rather rudely. John threw him a nasty look at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Just keep an eye out for Teyla and Ronon." John hissed.

"Fine," Rodney huffed indignantly, turning to the woods to watch for the sickly green aliens.

Ronon and Teyla, along with seven villagers, showed up in a hurry a few minutes later.

"Any sign of the Wraith?" John asked as Rodney started dialing the 'gate.

"Other than the dead ones, no." Ronon grumbled, tightening his grip on a teenage boy who was almost unconscious as the 'gate activated.

"Good," John breathed a sigh of relief. Rodney sent his I.D.C. and the group stepped threw.

"Get these people to the infirmary!" Carter called out and the medics jumped into action. Dr. Keller quickly helped the get the teenage boy onto a stretcher, with Ronon's help, while Teyla and the other nurses led the rest of them to the infirmary. "You wanna let her go Col?" She asked almost amused.

"I doubt she would let me." John said holding his arms away from his body to show the girl clinging tight to him. Carter's mouth formed an 'o' and John wrapped his arms back around the little girl before she fell.

"Get her to the infirmary."

"That's were I was headed." John sighed, trekking after the rest of the villagers.

John found a spare bed in the infirmary and pulled a chair up next to it and sat. He wouldn't sit in an infirmary bed unless he had too. He pulled his head back and looked down at the scared face of the little girl.

"Hey," he said taking her little chin in his hand. Her forest green eyes darted to his hazel eyes. "It's ok, your safe, no Wraith here." He said pointing around the room.

She didn't look convinced.

John sighed. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you."

She gave him a questioning look.

"I promise." He said giving her his best smile.

She pulled away from his neck, just a few inches.

"There we go." John said with a lopsided smile. She ran her hand under her nose with a sniffle. "What's your name?"

She blinked.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, but that's a big name to remember so you can call me John." He explained swiftly.

Her voice was so tiny and quiet, he almost didn't hear her. "Ilah," she chirped.

John smiled a bit bigger. "That's a very pretty name."

"What do we have here?" Dr. Keller asked amusingly. Ilah quickly resumed her old spot in the crook of his neck.

"She doesn't like people." John sighed, rubbing her back softly.

"Well she likes you." She muttered with a smile.

"That's not saying much." He said dryly. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you get her on the bed so I can examine her?" She asked once more amused with the situation the Colonel was in.

John looked down at Ilah. "You wanna sit on the bed for the nice doctor?" he asked with a pleading tone.

Her bottom lip pushed out and a deep frown formed on her face. John had no idea how she did it, but Ilah's pout was pulling on every last one of his heart strings and a few he didn't even know about.

John looked up at Dr. Keller. "How 'bout I sit on the bed with her?" John said jumping from the chair to bed. If he had to look at that pout any longer his heart would have broken into a billion little pieces.

"Oooh, she has you whipped already." She smirked.

"Just examine her." He snapped. She giggled but did start to examine her.

Within seconds of beginning the examination, it was clear Ilah didn't like to be touched. She whimpered and clung harder to John. When Dr. Keller slipped her stethoscope under Ilah's shirt, she cried out in pain. John looked at the doctor with horror plastered to his face. He held her tight to his chest while Dr. Keller pulled her shirt all the way up to expose her back. A look of shock and anger danced across her face for a moment.

John looked over Ilah's shoulder to look at her back to see a thick bruise covering her small back diagonally. John instinctively held her tighter, bringing his hand up to her head and combing his fingers threw her reddish brown curls. She was crying now, her tiny body shaking under his arms.

"I need to get an MRI to see the damage." Dr. Keller said as she fixed Ilah's shirt.

"Give me a minute with her with the MRI." John said standing up, carefully placing his hand on the back of her head, not wanting to hurt her anymore. Dr. Keller nodded and left, while John walked toward the MRI.

It was nothing like the big bulky ones on Earth that made you claustrophobic. There was a cot, uncomfortable, but it was open, with what looked like a 14 inch flat screen TV, hanging over the cot on a mechanical arm.

"Hey," John said crouching down in front of the cot and looking over his shoulder to Ilah. She sat up but kept close to him. "Your gonna lay down here," he said patting the thin mattress pad of the cot. "And this big hunk of plastic is gonna move, like this" He stood and pushed the arm of the MRI in some of the ways it would if it were working, "and were gonna make you better." He said with a bright half smile. "Okay?" he asked leaning his down closer to her.

Tears streaked her dirt sodden cheeks once more and he quickly wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey, hey, none of that." He cooed, dusting the tears away. "Look, I will be right over there." He pointed to the wall seven feet away. "So when it's done you can jump right back to me, okay?"

She sniffled, but seemed to understand him.

"Okay, if you're a good girl, you can come with me down to the mess for a nice big sandwich." John said with a bright smile, as he set her down gently on the cot. He kept his hands on her sides, making sure she would stay still.

"Are we ready?" Dr. Keller asked peaking her head in. Ilah started to shake and her little hands gripped his.

"She's cool," he cooed. Ilah sniffled again but let her grip on his hands go.

"Can you lie down for me?" Dr. Keller asked sweetly. Ilah looked to John, he nodded and she slowly laid back. Her eyes darting around the room, scared. "Once I start, I need you to stay very still, I promise this won't hurt." She said warmly. Ilah nodded and looked back to John, who smiled down at her. Dr. Keller leaned toward John. "I need you to take off any metal you have on." She whispered, nodding to the other side of the room. John

"McKeeny." He hissed toward a Marine. McKeeny quickly walked to him.

"Sir?" McKeeny asked befuddled. John quickly pulled off his vest and removed his side arm and gave them to the Marine.

"Take this to my quarters, but don't touch anything." John ordered with a pointed finger.

"Yes, Sir." McKeeny nodded and left the infirmary. Once McKeeny cleared the MRI, Dr. Keller started.

Ilah clenched her little fists tight but didn't move. _She's a trooper_, John thought to himself. A minute passed and Ilah started to pout, but didn't turn her head to him. A little tear dropped from the corner of her eye and John tensed.

"How much longer?" John whispered, trying to stay calm.

"I want a full scan of her body, just another minute Colonel." Dr. Keller said firmly.

Ilah's lip was trembling and she was shaking. John shifted and straightened his back.

"J-John-n" Ilah squeaked. John gave Dr. Keller a painful look and she nodded begrudgingly and John strode over to the MRI and swiftly scooped Ilah up. Her shaky fingers clung to his black shirt as she buried her face back into his neck.

"I should have enough." Dr. Keller sighed.

"We'll be in the mess." He muttered, adjusting Ilah in his arms.

AN: Review!


	2. Bad Infirmary

AN: Don't we all just love the protective John? I do! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and I only own Ilah and her power over John!

Chapter 2: Bad Infirmary

John ignored the looks he got from the women and Marines as he carried Ilah to the mess hall. She had finally calmed down, but wasn't reacting well to all the looks she was getting. Once he got to the mess he found it almost abandoned, only a table of female computer technicians. John grabbed two sandwiches and some other sides he thought she might like and sat away from the only other occupied table.

John peered down to see her more relaxed. He took his chance and pulled her away from him and turned her to face the table, but kept her in his lap. She looked at the food than back to John.

"It's good." He assured her.

She blinked.

"See," He took his sandwich and took a large bite.

She ran her hand under her nose.

"Here," He grunted with a mouth full of turkey sandwich giving her, her sandwich.

She looked between John and the sandwich, watching him take another bite. She brought the sandwich to her lips and took a small bite.

Soon after getting a taste she started to devour the sandwich. "There ya go." He beamed proudly.

"Sheppard," came Dr. Keller's worried voice through John's earpiece a few minutes after they started eating.

He tapped his earpiece. "Yes," he asked with a mouthful of sandwich. Ilah looked up at him for a moment before going back to eating her sandwich.

"I need you to bring her back."

"We're almost done."

"Hurry," she urged.

"No one lets me enjoy anything around here." He mumbled in a surly tone. Ilah turned in his lap and rested her head on his chest. She shivered at the cold air of the mess hall and pulled his jacket around herself. "Cold?" he asked as she pulled her knees to her chest.

She looked up at him with another pout.

"Not that," he moaned painfully, wrapping his jacket tighter around her. She snuggled close to him, gripping his shirt in her tiny hands. "Come on," he sighed, zipping his jacket around her and wrapping his arms under her and around her and stood. "Time to go see Dr. Keller." He groaned.

John walked out of the mess hall and for the infirmary. On his trip back he walked past his room, he stopped and picked up his side arm, feeling far too vulnerable without it. Ilah peaked out from his neck and glanced around his room.

"You like it?" he asked, surprised.

She blinked and glanced at the guitar.

"I'll show you that later, maybe even play you a tune." He said with his half grin as they left his room.

He strode into Dr. Keller's office, with a blanket he grabbed from one of the beds and unzipped his jacket and quickly wrapped Ilah in the blanket.

"So, what's the news?" John asked sighing.

"She has some old internal bruising and 2 bruised ribs." Dr. Keller said slowly.

"How?" John spat.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "She may have been beaten." She said painfully.

"How old are the bruises?" He asked trying to keep himself calm.

"About 2 months." She sighed, glancing at the little girl. "I want to keep her here over night."

"Alright," He sighed begrudgingly.

"I'll set her up somewhere private." She said rubbing Ilah's back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night fell on Atlantis and John stayed with Ilah until she fell asleep, which took more than he expected. After she was in a deep sleep, John pried his hand out of her tiny grip and left for the conference room were they had a debriefing.

"So what happened exactly?" Carter asked folding her hands and leaning closer to the table.

"We arrived on the planet and we traveled toward the signs of a village. When we arrived the Wraith were culling the village." Teyla explained.

"I heard a cry, ran into the woods toward it." John added.

"And you found her."

"Yup," John sighed.

"How is she?" Carter asked softly.

"She took a beating." John grinded out.

"When?" Carter asked befuddled.

"A few months ago, according to Keller."

"So, it was not the Wraith?" Teyla asked confused.

"Nope," John hissed.

"I will ask the villagers in the morning." Teyla said with some anger in her tone.

"Good," Carter agreed. "You've all had a hectic day, go get some rest." She said standing.

"Don't have to tell me twice." John grumbled, pushing out his chair and jogging out of the room.

He jogged all the way to his room, when he entered he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and flopped onto his bed. It only took him a moment to fall asleep.

He didn't know how long he was asleep but Keller's voice woke him up. "Colonel Sheppard!" Dr. Keller yelled from his ear piece.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Ilah's missing." She said breathlessly.

"What?!" he repeated.

"She isn't here." She explained annoyingly.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said launching himself out of bed and for the door.

The door slid open and he was about to dash out when he found Ilah standing right in front of him. She looked up at him with her killer pout and tears rolling down her cheeks and she lifted her arms up toward him and opened and closed her fists, hoping John would pick her up.

He was sure his heart had just broken. She looked at him with such pain and sadness he was getting painfully close to crying himself. She whimpered and pouted harder when he didn't pick her up. He quickly picked her up and she, of course, clung to him.

"It's okay," he cooed, "Let's get you back to the infirmary." He murmured rubbing her back.

Before he could take a step out into the hallway she started crying, loudly. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and her legs around his chest.

"Oh geeze," he cursed, "Okay, we won't go to the infirmary." He said shutting the door and stepping closer to his room. He tapped his earpiece with one hand while he rocked Ilah with his other arm. "Keller," he said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked frantically.

"I have her, but I doubt I can get her back to the infirmary." He said rubbing her back and smoothing down her curls.

"If she won't stay willingly then it's better for her to stay with you." She sighed tiringly.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Get her to sleep, she needs it." She ordered gently.

"Alright." John muttered before pulling out his earpiece and tossed it onto his desk. He glanced down to look at Ilah to find her asleep.

She looked the most peaceful he had ever seen her, even when she was asleep in the infirmary she still looked pained. A small smile crossed his features as he lowered himself to his bed, lying on his back with Ilah on his chest.

He stared at the ceiling while he ran his hand up and down her back. He wondered how long she would cling to him, how long she would be afraid of other people, why anyone would hurt her, how anyone could hurt her. He wondered how long they would allow Ilah to stay with him. He sighed and cleared his mind of all the thoughts that bothered him, there was no point in dwelling over the past or what might happen. He pulled the blanket over Ilah and closed his eyes to try and sleep through the rest of the night.

AN: Review!


	3. Mean Villagers

AN: More Daddy John cuteness! Even a tiny hint of Sheyla! Enjoy my wonderful readers!

Chapter 3: Mean Villagers

John woke up with Ilah still on his chest, but awake. She looked up at him with her big green eyes full of question. He sat up and Ilah sat in his lap, still looking up at him.

"You could use a bath." He frowned rubbing the dirt away from her cheek.

She sniffled and inched closer to him, not sure if that meant she had to go back too the infirmary.

He tapped his earpiece. "Teyla,"

"Yes, Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asked sweetly, even though it was pretty early in the morning.

"Could you meet me in my quarters?" He asked almost shyly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Thanks," he sighed, relieved and tapped his earpiece.

Ilah looked up at him confused.

"Don't worry, you'll like her. She's nice." He said turning her in his lap so her legs were draped over his.

She rested her head on his chest with a sniffle.

"You really only like me, huh?" He asked in a laugh.

She looked up at him and blinked a few times before nodding.

"Teyla's better with kids." He muttered with knitted brows.

She snuggled closer to him.

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better." He mumbled rubbing her back.

"Colonel?" Teyla's muffled voice was heard through his door.

"Come in." John called out. The door slid open and Teyla stepped in.

"You asked to see me?" She asked confused.

"Yeah," he muttered "I - uh – was wondering if you could…" He trailed off awkwardly and took in a deep breath while Teyla looked at him expectantly. "Give Ilah a bath?" he asked meekly.

"Of course." She replied, almost insulted.

"Thanks," John sighed in relief as he looked down to Ilah.

Ilah looked up at him confused and scared.

"Okay Ilah, Teyla here is going to get you into a bath and clean you up." He explained, nodding to Teyla.

"Hello Ilah, my name is Teyla." Teyla said sweetly.

Ilah looked up to Teyla and back to John. Teyla reached out and took Ilah's tiny hand gently and smiled a motherly smile. John gave Ilah a half smile.

"See, she's nice." He murmured.

John could see Ilah didn't understand. He scooped her up and carried her to his personal bathroom and pointed to the shower basin.

"Teyla is gonna wash you in that, while I find you some clothes that don't have dirt on them." He explained slowly.

Ilah looked over John's shoulder to Teyla, who offered another kind smile, and back to John. Her lips pursed, but she nodded smally.

"Great," he grinned, setting her on the counter. "Now, I'm going to leave, you be good for Teyla, okay?"

Ilah gave another small nod.

"Good," he smiled and turned to Teyla, opening his mouth but she spoke sooner.

"I will be careful with her." Teyla said knowingly. John smiled nervously and stepped out of the bathroom. Teyla stepped in and picked Ilah up off the counter, she pouted hard as the door shut and John knew he had to work fast.

He practically ran to the laundry room and asked everyone stationed there if there were any clothes in Atlantis that would fit a two and a half year old. Luckily, there were some permanently shrunken clothes lying around and they quickly altered them to make them small enough for Ilah.

John ran back to his room and was surprised to hear no crying. He opened the door and stepped in to find Teyla and Ilah on his bed, Teyla holding Ilah, who was swimming in the towel, close to her. John had to admit, a few corny "family" thoughts came to mind. He flashed a relieved grin when Ilah perked up from her gloomy state upon seeing him.

"Everything go okay?" he asked striding across the room, sitting on his bed on the other side of Ilah. She quickly cuddled to his side.

"She was compliant, but rather "pouty"." Teyla said with a grin, running her lithe fingers through Ilah's damp curls.

"Yeah, that's her." John chuckled.

As he looked down at Ilah, she reminded him of a drowned rat, he had to smile at the thought. He also noticed her hair was now a brighter red. _She really was dirty_ he thought to himself.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," he answered, handing her the bag he brought back from the laundry room. "Do you think they'll fit?"

"The shirts may be a bit large, but the pants should do. I can ask one of the Athosians to make her some new clothes, I'll take her old ones to them tomorrow." She said scooping up Ilah's dirty clothes.

"Thanks,"

"Not at all." She smiled sweetly, to John and Ilah.

"Oh, Teyla, one more thing?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you dress her?' He asked sheepishly.

"Yes, John." She laughed.

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

After Teyla had dressed Ilah, John and Ilah stayed in his room while Teyla went to the infirmary to see if the villagers were up for visitors.

John was explaining golf, with the help of a few magazines and his clubs, when Teyla radioed him that the villagers were ready. He sighed and looked down at Ilah, who was still in his lap, holding the magazine. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain what a 'driver' was. He sighed again and gently pulled the magazine out of her little hands.

"We're gonna go for a little trip." He said slowly, as he scooped her up and walked to his make-shift closet to get one of his BDU shirts for Ilah to wear as a jacket.

Her little body was lost in his shirt and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She tried her hardest to keep her hands exposed, but the long sleeves kept covering them.

"Warm?" He asked amusingly.

She nodded with a frown, still trying to keep her hands exposed. He chuckled and took pity on the little girl in his arms and set her on his desk and rolled the sleeves up so her hands and wrists were exposed.

"Better?" He asked as he picked her up again.

She nodded with a tiny smile.

"Off we go." He said striding toward the door.

He walked through the hallways with Ilah's head resting in the crook of his neck. On the way to the infirmary he ran into Lorne.

"Uh, Sir?" Lorne asked befuddled.

"It's a long story Major." John groaned.

"I'll take your word for it." Lorne chuckled before turning down a different hall.

John was closing in on the infirmary when Ilah realized where they were. She started to whimper and clutch his shirt.

"It's okay," he cooed, "Your stayin' with me. I promise." He murmured against her hair, rubbing her back. He walked to the entrance of the infirmary to find Teyla waiting for them.

"Hello Colonel." She greeted, with a sweet smile for Ilah who had looked away from John's neck.

"Teyla," he said with a nod.

"They are this way." Teyla motioned around the corner and John followed. The villagers were gathered around an old-ish man, sitting on a bed. The teen was still asleep a few beds away. "Corvel, this is the little girl I told you of, Ilah." She said sweetly.

"There was no child named Ilah, in our village." Corvel hissed, turning his head away from John and Ilah. Ilah started to shake.

"Are you sure? We found her outside your village." Teyla asked confused.

"I am most certain." Corvel said firmly.

"Do you know who her parents might have been?" She asked, still befuddled.

"NO!" He bellowed. Teyla was taken aback by his attitude, while Ilah started crying softly.

"She was from our village." Everyone looked to the woman standing behind Corvel.

"Be quiet!" Corvel whispered harshly over his shoulder.

"Her family lived by the Ancestral Ring, she activated it and the Wraith came through, she brought the Wraith down on us."

"How long ago was this?" Teyla asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Two months ago was the first culling." Corvel said firmly, his chin held high.

John's jaw set and his body tensed. Ronon had stepped closer to the old man, a threatening scowl forming on his face.

"What did you do to her?" John asked darkly.

"She needed to be taught a lesson." Corvel spat.

"Put him in the holding cell." John said blankly. Ronon stepped toward the older man.

"No!" Dr. Keller protested, stepping in front of Ronon. "He has 3 bruised ribs, he's not leaving the infirmary until I say so." She said firmly.

"Put him in the holding cell before I break all his ribs." He threatened quietly.

"John," Teyla warned. John didn't even glance at her before he strode out of the infirmary, holding Ilah securely in his arms.

"No ones gonna hurt you any more, I promise." He murmured.

AN: Review! Please!


	4. Therapy

AN: This is kind-of a filler chapter, so, sorry if the chapter is a tad sucky. The next one is awesome tho! Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 4: Therapy

The next morning, after Carter found out what John had done to the old, injured man, she called for a meeting with him, in private. It was to her surprise when he showed up with a still shoeless Ilah in his arms.

"Colonel," she said confused as John sat Ilah in the chair in front of Carters desk while he stood. "I said in private."

"With all due respect ma'am, tell her that." He said nodding down to Ilah. She tried her hardest to hide her smile when the toddler looked up at her with confused look.

"What you did was out of line." She said firmly.

"He beat her, for playing around the gate!" He whispered harshly, leaning toward her so Ilah wouldn't hear too much. "There is no way she dialed the gate and the Wraith showed up! It doesn't even work like that!" He spat.

"I know, and I understand. But it wasn't your decision to make."

"So your just gonna let him go?" he asked, getting close to fuming.

"I never said that." She said with a forming grin. His brow cocked to his hair line. "Teyla says her people have a way of dealing with man like Corvel, she is also happily willing to take him personally to New Athos." She explained in an almost pleased tone.

"I can live with that." He nodded as he flopped into the seat next to Ilah. She looked over at him for a moment before looking back down to the toy she brought with her.

"Is she playing with a Rubik's Cube?" Carter asked with knitted brows.

"Yeah, Rodney gave it to her after he found out she dialed the gate on her home-world." John smirked.

"Only Rodney," she said shaking her head. "Has she said anything yet?" She asked softly.

"Her name and my name." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's it?" she asked befuddled.

"Yep," he exasperated.

"I'm surprised she's taken to you so quickly." She teased, leaning back in her chair.

"So am I, I've asked her why." He muttered looking over to Ilah.

"What does she do?" She asked with a smile.

"She hugs me." He said flatly. Carter chuckled.

"You do know the IOA will not like this." She said seriously.

"They can come and pry her off me then." He said with his defiant tone, the one he used only for the IOA.

"I never said they wouldn't allow it." She said with a quick grin. "I want her to see Dr. Heightmeyer." She said as she watched the toddler as she played with the cube.

"She won't talk." He reminded her.

She sighed and nodded. "Go with her, try and get her to talk."

"Yes Ma'am." He sighed, pushing himself out of the chair and holding his arms out to Ilah. She stood, with the cube still in her hands and let John pick her up.

"And get her some shoes." She ordered.

"Easier said than done." John called over his shoulder as he left her office.

As John walked through Atlantis with Ilah in his arms, he explained where he was taking her to.

"Your gonna see a nice lady, her name is Dr. Heightmeyer." Ilah looked up at him with knitted brows. "I know, it's weird, but she's nice. She's gonna ask you a few questions." He said as he stopped in front of Dr. Heightmeyer's door. He waved his hand over the palmer and the door slid open. The red head was sitting behind her desk, typing away on her computer, but notices them after a second.

"Hello John, how can I help you?" She asked standing.

"Colonel Carter would like you to talk with Ilah." He said as she sat Ilah in one of the seats and took the one next to her.

"Hello Ilah, my name is Kate. Can you say Kate?" She said sweetly.

Ilah stared blankly at the woman before turning to John.

"Yes, you do have to speak." John said sternly, well, trying to be stern.

"-Ate," she murmured shyly.

"Close enough," Kate chuckled. "Do you like it here on Atlantis?"

Ilah nodded.

"What's your favorite part about Atlantis?" Kate asked leaning closer to Ilah.

Ilah looked down at her Rubik's cube, shyly before looking up at John. Kate looked to John amusingly.

"She likes me." John smirked.

"Who gave you your toy?" Kate asked in a childish tone.

"Roney," she mumbled. Kate had to smile at the mispronunciation of Rodney's name.

"Do you like him?" Kate asked tilting her head down, to try and catch Ilah's green eyes.

Ilah shrugged.

"Do you want to stay here?" Kate asked

Ilah nodded hastily.

"Do you miss your parents?" Kate asked gently. Ilah pouted and let the cube fall in her lap.

"Momma said I was bad." Ilah murmured.

"No, you're not bad." Kate cooed resting her hand on Ilah's knee. Ilah pouted harder, her eyes fogging with tears, as she looked up at John. His stomach clenched and he quickly pulled the young girl into his lap, the cube tumbling down off her lap and onto the floor.

"We'll come back tomorrow." John said patting Ilah's back gently as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Kate nodded, picking up the fallen cube and giving it to John.

"Okay, bye Ilah." Kate said with a pleasant smile.

Ilah waved sadly.

John walked aimlessly around Atlantis. He had nothing much to do. Ever since he brought Ilah back his missions had been suspended, leaving him only with the paperwork he should catch up on. He made a sour face at the thought of the massive stack. Ilah had lost her pout and unspilled tears a few minutes after leaving the psychologists office and reached into his chest pocket for her only toy, listlessly turning the cube to try and match all the colors. This gave John an idea.

"Let's go see Rodney."

Ilah looked up at him for a moment before nodding. The bumbling physicist amused her, even though she still hadn't shown it.

John smiled, seeing his idea a success and strode for the nearest transporter to get them closer to Rodney's lab. A few minutes later John was striding into the lab carelessly. He set Ilah down on the table Rodney was working at and waited for them to be noticed.

A full minute passed before Rodney looked up, surprised seeing John and Ilah standing a mere three feet away from him.

"How long have you been there?" Rodney asked with a confused look. "Wait never mind," He said shaking his head.

Ilah held up to the cube to Rodney.

"It's yours." Rodney said confused once more.

"She's showing you." John explained annoyingly.

"Oh," Rodney mumbled dumbly, taking the cube from her small hands. She had already arranged one full line of blue. "Well done, and that only took you," he glanced down to his watch, "Four hours." He mumbled.

"Smart," John smirked.

"Yes," Rodney agreed, handing the cube back to Ilah.

"Go ahead." John said tapping his earpiece.

John sighed as Colonel Caldwell explained the urgency for a meeting, _alone_. That meant no Ilah. Ironically enough, it was probably about her. After Caldwell was done, John watched Rodney as he tried to teach Ilah about the power systems of Atlantis. As he watched Ilah look up at Rodney with the popular 'you're a genius' look that she would stay with him slightly easily.

"Rodney, wanna baby-sit for me?" John asked with a big smile.

"Can't, running tests with Hermiod on the Daedalus." Rodney said smugly, just as he was beamed away. John growled.

"Sheppard-" Ronon's deep voice boomed behind him.

"Ronon!" John exclaimed happily. Ilah looked to the giant with raised brows, and Ronon had the same expression. "Buddy old pal, can you do me a favor?" John asked with a bright smile.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. John plucked Ilah from the table and set her in Ronon's arms.

"Watch her for an hour." John said patting Ronon on his massive shoulder. Ilah started to pout. "Hey, no, please." He pled with her, she pursed her lips with a deep frown. "I'll be back, and I promise, I will show you how to play the guitar, just be good for Uncle Ronon." He ordered with a pointed finger. She sighed and lost her frown. "Bye!" He called out, running

Ronon and Ilah turned to look at each other. Ilah looked nervous and Ronon was just as nervous.

"You been to the training room?" He grumbled.

Ilah shook her head slowly.

"Alright then." Ronon smirked, heading in the direction of one of his favorite places.

AN: Review!


	5. Training Room

AN: Whoa, 14 reivews! High score! This took me a while, it's a sorta boring chapter. Sowwie :S. Do you guy's think I should carry on with Season 4? Like Reunion, Doppleganger, etc. Either way, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Training Room

Ronon was never really the fatherly type. He could kill a man in seconds, but he had no idea what to do with the toddler in his arms. So he was a little surprised when all the Marines looked shell-shocked when he walked into the training room with Ilah clinging to his broad shoulder. There were two women in the room, and they both almost collapsed at the down-right adorable sight.

He strode over to the window sill and set her on the padded area. Ilah tucked her feet under her as she continued to play with her Rubik's cube. It only took her a moment to realize that everyone in the room was staring at her and she slunk back toward the window.

"What are you staring at?" Ronon barked. The men quickly busied themselves with the nearest person/object around. She looked up at Ronon with a tiny turn of her lips. He nodded and stood at his full height, stomping over to the mat. "Let's go!" he bellowed.

Ilah watched intently as Ronon took down every Marine that came at him. She kept her cube in her lap, with her tiny hands resting on it. Her jaw was hanging as Ronon pulled a Marine over his shoulder and onto the floor. The man was groaning in pain. Ronon grunted and helped him stand.

"Take him to the infirmary." Ronon ordered to the only standing Marines. He was the third man in 45 minutes.

He turned to Ilah who looked down to her knees shyly. She was amused with his sparring but now that all the Marines were gone he didn't know what to do with her.

"Come on," he grunted, walking toward the wall of weapons. Ilah carefully set her Rubik's cube aside and climbed down from the padded windowsill and padded over to Ronon, her bare feet sticking and peeling from the ground as she got closer to him. She had to lean her head back completely to look at Ronon. She watched him as he grabbed a sparring mitt and looked back down at her.

He sat down on the ground, meditation style, holding the mitt up at shoulder length to her. She played with her fingers as she watched him with confused eyes. He looked at her then to the mitt. He sighed and held up his hand and made a fist. She held up her tiny hand and made a weak fist.

"Now hit it." He ordered, nodding to the mitt. A little voice in his head told him this might not be the best thing to do with a two and a half year old, but he didn't know what else to do.

She made a little face and weakly hit the mitt. Ronon cocked a brow and sighed. "Harder." He said with an annoyed tone.

A small frown formed on her lips as she clenched her fist and hit the mitt harder, as hard as her little arm could hit. Ronon looked pleased, even though he couldn't feel the hit through the mitt.

"Again," he said with a slight smile.

Ilah hit the mitt with one fist and then the other, throwing her body into the punches. Ronon could barely stop himself from laughing. She would twist her upper body as she threw a punch while her face contorted into a semi angry look. Well, he thought it looked angry.

Her punches started to slow down as she began to grow tired. She eventually stopped punching the mitt and let her limp arms fall to her sides. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy.

"Tired?" Ronon asked.

She nodded weakly. Ronon pulled off the mitt and scooped her up, walking for the door. He made it halfway to the door when she started wiggling in his arms. He barely got her to the floor before she fell out of his arms. She scampered across the training room and to the padded windowsill to grab her Rubik's cube. She held the cube close as she turned back to Ronon and shuffled back to him, standing at his feet, looking up at him.

Ronon looked down at her with an amused look. She didn't even come to his knee. He scooped her up again and she quickly rested her head on his shoulder, her sleepy face hidden by Ronon's dread locks and her own curls. He held her for a moment and thought about what he should do with the sleepy toddler in his arms. He thought for a moment before settling on going to find Teyla.

He knew it wouldn't be hard to find her. She was probably meditating in her room. He rolled his eyes with a grin as he started for the Athosian's quarters.

Walking through Atlantis he ran into a few of the injured Marines, they assured him they were fine even though two of them had slings on their arm. He shook his head and as he waved his hand over the palmer of Teyla's door. He heard Teyla moving before the door slid open. A confused look quickly covered her face.

"Why do you have Ilah?" Teyla asked suspiciously.

"Sheppard needed someone to watch her." Ronon shrugged.

Teyla nodded. "Is she sleeping?" she whispered, trying to get a look at Ilah's face.

Ronon craned his head back to look at her on his shoulder, her green eyes fluttering. "Almost." He muttered.

"I will take her to John's quarters." She said reaching for Ilah. Ronon nodded and handed Ilah over to Teyla. The toddler mewled in Teyla's arms before settling in the crook of Teyla's neck.

"See ya." He said with a quick wave as he walked off.

Teyla sighed as she held Ilah closer to her. She knew John was in a meeting with Colonel Caldwell about Ilah. She also knew how close Ilah was to John. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Ilah wasn't allowed to stay.

She took in a deep breath and started for the Colonels quarters. His quarters were only down the hall from her own but a couple of scientists were walking down the hall, arguing about something. The loud voices jolted Ilah out of her sleep.

Ilah looked up at Teyla with confused, sleepy eyes.

"Hello," Teyla smiled, "Would you like to go to John's room?" she asked nodding to the nearby door.

Ilah rubbed her eyes and nodded.

Teyla gave Ilah another smile as her wrapped her little arms around Teyla's neck and rested her head back in the crook of her neck. Teyla smiled a bit bigger as she opened John's door and stepped inside. Ilah pulled her head away from Teyla's neck to look around the room with a little pout.

"Where John?" Ilah mumbled as Teyla laid her on John's bed.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Teyla assured, sitting down next to her.

Ilah frowned as she lied down on her stomach, looking up at Teyla. Teyla sighed and thought about how she could calm down the toddler. She remembered what her mother used to do to lull her to sleep and she started to rub Ilah's back.

Teyla was thrown into her memories of her mother rubbing her back after a culling. The last one that was truly clear was when she was six and one of her close friends was taken. Artem was the only boy her age. They would frolic through the plains of Athos to keep their mind off the culling's. After he was taken she never went back to the plains.

Tears stung her brown eyes as she watched Ilah slip into sleep. She felt so sorry for her. Teyla's people and family had been terrorized by a great evil. But Ilah was betrayed by her own people. Teyla wondered if that was why John took to her so quickly, because her people abandoned her. She could sense something like this had happened to him as well.

She sighed and made sure Ilah was indeed asleep. After listening to Ilah's steady breathing for a few moments, Teyla stood and quietly left Johns room. Once she was out into the hallway she saw John stomping her way. His angry expression changed quickly into a confused one once he saw Teyla exiting his room.

"How did the meeting go?" Teyla asked cautiously.

John mulled over the meeting for a moment, only one word could really describe it. "Difficult," he grinded out.

"What happened?" Teyla asked worryingly.

"We didn't see eye to eye." He grumbled with narrowing eyes.

"Is everything okay?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"It'll be fine." He reassured her.

Teyla let out a relieved breath. "Ilah is sleeping." She said pointing to his room.

"So Ronon tired her out?" He smirked.

She laughed lightly. "It appears so."

John had a dream-ish smile on his face as he watched her smile at him. "Thanks," he sighed.

Teyla rested her hand on the crook of his neck, where Ilah's head normally rested. He smiled brighter and lowered his head to her forehead, closing his eyes for the Athosian head touch. "You're welcome." She murmured.

He flashed another smile and stepped back. "I'll see you later." He said stepping around her toward his door.

She nodded and watched him slink into his room, careful to not make any noises. She smiled and walked off to find Ronon.

John looked over at Ilah who was passed smooth out in his bed. He chuckled lowly and walked over to the lonely seat in the corner of the room, grabbing one of his golf magazines along the way. He flopped into the seat and crossed his left foot over his right. The squeak of the chair didn't even make Ilah twitch. He smirked at the thought of time alone with a sleeping Ilah and golf.

He read the first few pages of the magazine and he was already unnerved. It as quiet, only Ilah's steady breaths was heard in the room. He had half a mind to go and find Teyla for some company or even wake Ilah up. He wasn't used to free time, or quiet free time.

He scratched his head nervously and glanced around the room. The room was still lit from the afternoon sun, illuminating his bed. There was still enough room on the bed for him. He shrugged and tossed the magazine aside and sauntered over to the bed and dropped down next to Ilah. All the toddler did was let out a long breath.

_What did Ronon do?_ He thought with a confused face.

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around Ilah and got as comfortable as possible. He closed his eyes and took a deep soothing breath. He could finally relax. He was painfully close to napping when he felt Ilah climb onto his chest. He cracked open one eye to find her rubbing her eyes just as her stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She looked at him with sleepy eyes and nodded.

He sighed frustratingly. "Alright, let's go." He grumbled, sitting up. Ilah looped her arms around his neck and buried her sleepy face in his neck.

He carried her down to the mess hall still getting looks. He rolled his eyes at the nosey people as he got food for Ilah and himself. He sat at an empty table, setting Ilah on the table next to the tray. She grabbed a piece of apple and popped it into her mouth. He smirked and leaned back in his chair, watching her as she picked at bits and pieces of the food.

John grabbed the roll after Ilah frowned at it and watched as Rodney came into the mess hall with his laptop to his nose. Rodney approached the table until he almost hit it and finally looked up.

"Is it sanitary for her to be _sitting_ on the table?" Rodney asked with a sour face as he flopped into the seat in front of John. John rolled his eyes and pulled Ilah off the table to sit on his knee.

"You're done with the Daedalus already?" John asked.

"No, I needed to go over a few things with Sam before we continued." Rodney mumbled as he looked back down to his laptop.

"Uh huh." John mused absent mindedly.

Rodney looked up to John with an annoyed look. "You don't care, do you?" he asked.

"Nope," John grinned.

Rodney glared at him, mumbling about appreciation. John chuckled at his friend as Ilah tugged on his shirt. He looked down at her to see her pointing to the tray of food. The only food left was a small bowl of baked beans and a quarter of her sandwich.

"Not bad." He mumbled. She yawned and snuggled into his chest.

"Well Mr. Mom, I'll leave you to Mommy." Rodney smirked as he stood and headed for the blue jell-o.

"I should kill him for that." John growled. Ilah yawned again as she looked up at him. He sulked in Rodney's direction as he stood and carried Ilah back to his room. Half way to his room Ilah feel asleep in his arms. "I gotta find out what Ronon did with you." He mumbled look down at her.

AN: Review!


	6. Decisions

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! There's no JT here, please don't hurt me! The next chapter and the one after that will be filled with it, I promise!!!! There is some cute Rodney/Katie stuff, though. As usual, enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews, I love them!

Chapter 6: Decisions

Carter groaned as she listened to Woolsey and Colonel Caldwell ramble on about Ilah. He had just gated in from Earth through the Midway Station.

"What did Sheppard say in the meeting?" Woolsey asked as he nervously paced Carters office.

"He was not happy with the choices." Carter said frankly. She wasn't even happy with the choices.

Caldwell leaned forward in his chair. "She is a security issue." He said lowly.

"She's a toddler." Carter said incredulously. Neither of the men in her company seemed convinced of anything else. "I think we should ask Dr. Heightmeyer." She said firmly.

"Why?" Caldwell and Woolsey hissed simultaneously.

"She is very attached to him, I don't want her or him to suffer." Carter explained irritatingly.

"That's not your choice." Woolsey spat.

"Actually, it is." Carter almost laughed. Caldwell and Woolsey shared uncomfortable looks. "Dr. Heightmeyer will evaluate both Sheppard and Ilah, and I will listen to her decision on the matter." She said in a final tone. Caldwell made a sour-like face while Woolsey shifted uncomfortably. "Until then, gentleman." She said nodding to the door of her office. The men begrudgingly took the hint and left the room.

Carter sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her temple. She was only alone for a moment before the door slid open quietly. She dropped her hands and opened her eyes to see a nervous looking Teyla.

"Teyla, how may I help you?" Carter asked with a slightly forced smile.

"I just received word from my people, two of the men that helped Corvel have escaped." Teyla explained worryingly.

"Do they know Atlantis' gate address?" Carter asked quickly.

Teyla sighed through her nose with an ashamed look. "I believe so." She said uneasily.

Carter was silent for a moment, a million thoughts going through her mind before she asked the question she had been thinking about. "Do you think they would try to finish what they started?"

"I do not know, but if they do, I am sure John will not be so kind if they try." Teyla said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"I can only imagine." Carter muttered under her breath. "Inform Chuck, tell him not to lower the Iris for anyone without a IDC." She ordered firmly.

Teyla nodded and turned to leave.

"Teyla," Carter interrupted, Teyla turned back to the commander of Atlantis. "Do you think Ilah should stay?" She asked almost desperately.

"She is a smart girl, and is already very close to John. I think in the future she could be of help to Atlantis." Teyla said with a confident tone.

"And John?" Carter added.

Teyla thought for a moment. "I do not think he would let her go alone." She said solemnly. Carter couldn't help but note the hint of sadness in the Athosian's voice.

Carter nodded. "Thank you," She said softly. Teyla gave her a small smile before she left the office.

Carter sighed as she once again thought about her options. She groaned and wished there was no such thing as politics on Atlantis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright Kiddo," John sighed as he tugged a brown shirt over Ilah's head, hiding the white under shirt she wore. She looked at him with knitted brows and pursed lips. "What, it's a nickname." He said incredulously. "Munchkin?" He asked.

She made a sour face and shook her head as she climbed into his lap.

"Shorty?"

She shook her head again.

"Lil' One?"

Another shake, no.

"I'm running out of names here." He said desperately. She lost the face and looked at him with a slightly tilted head. He sighed and started thinking of little girls nicknames.

"Princess, Sweetie, Darlin'?" he named off quickly, to make sure no one caught him saying the girly nicknames.

"Ilah," she murmured sadly. John cursed himself; she thought he was trying to re-name her. He thought about it for a moment and he couldn't come up with a good example to show her what he was trying to do. He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"You just wanna be called Ilah?" He asked quietly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. John rested his hand on her head and nodded.

"Ilah it is." He sighed.

He couldn't help but think back to the dreadful meeting. They wanted him to just drop her back with the people that hurt her in the first place. His blood was boiling then and it was boiling now. Ilah was his little black sheep. His thoughts skidded to a halt as he looked down at mat of brownish red curls.

_She's not mine._ He thought forcefully. He repeated it over and over and over, and it did no good. Not with her cuddling up to him as he tried to tell himself she wasn't his.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked with a tight throat.

"We stay here?" she asked slowly and quietly. Her green eyes gleamed as she looked up at him. It was so hard to say no to her…

"Okay." He croaked. "Whaddya wanna do?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

She climbed out of his lap slowly and padded awkwardly across the room, she was still getting used to her Athosian shoes, she stopped in front of the guitar and looked back to John.

"I did say I would show you how to play." He sighed, standing up. He strode over to her and grabbed the guitar with one hand as Ilah slipped her own into his free hand. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile at how small she looked next to him, how small her hand was compared to and how oblivious she was to the fact.

He sat back down on his bed and scooped Ilah up with his right arm to sit on his lap and brought the guitar to rest on his knees in front of her. He took her right hand in his and pulled it over the guitar to reach the strings. With her little thumb he strummed the strings. She looked up at him with bright eyes and a smile. He couldn't help the half grin that took over his face.

She took her hand out from under his and strummed the strings on her own. The sound wasn't as smooth, but she was still happy. She continued playing little notes, not noticing John move his fingers along the fret board. She strummed the strings one at a time, then plucked them, then strummed them all together. John made a mental note to try and get the Daedalus to bring her, her own little guitar.

He watched her as she mindlessly played the guitar. The concentrated look in her eyes, her pursed lips and knitted brow made him smile just a little bit more. He was so used to seeing her scared it was refreshing to see her with any other look.

There was a soft knock on the door and Ilah looked up at John with a frown, knowing he had to answer it. He sighed and placed the guitar, laying flat, on his bed and set Ilah next to it before standing and striding to his door. He waved his hand over the palmer to show Carter.

"May I have a word?" She asked motioning to the hallway.

John glanced over his shoulder at Ilah to see her strumming the guitar. He nodded and stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm sure you remember yesterday's meeting?" Cater said cautiously, watching John's lips purse into a thin line. "I would like you and Ilah to be evaluated by Dr. Heightmeyer before I make my decision."

John scowled for a moment; he hated talking to shrinks. But he knew Dr. Heightmeyer would hear Ilah out more than Colonel Caldwell and Woolsey would. "I can live with that." He mumbled.

Carter nodded. "We'll be in the observation room." She said with a quick smile before she turned and left.

John walked back into his room, Ilah looked up to him quickly with a confused frown. He sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"We have to go see Dr. Heightmeyer again. Remember her?" He asked softly.

Ilah nodded slowly.

He sighed, relieved and scooped her up quickly. The walk to the observation room was brisk, John wanted to get all of this over with as soon as possible. When he got there Rodney and his girlfriend Katie Brown were waiting.

"Rodney?" John asked confused.

"I – uh – heard about it, figured someone had to watch her. You said she liked me." Rodney stammered, as he scratched the back of his head. Truthfully, Katie was the one who suggested it, and Rodney couldn't say no to her.

"Thanks," John mumbled with a half hearted grin. He set Ilah down on the couch just outside the door and sat next to her for a moment. "Rodney and Katie are gonna watch you for a little bit, okay?"

Ilah could tell John was upset so she nodded and reached out to pull him into a hug. As John hugged her back he swallowed the tight feeling in his throat. He rested his head against hers for a moment before pulling away and looking down at her. She fought to keep the pout at bay and John had to smile at her attempt at a front.

"We're ready." Carter said as she left the observation room, Dr. Heightmeyer stood behind her with a kind look in her eyes. John sighed heavily and patted Ilah's back.

"Be good." He muttered before standing. As he walked into the observation room Katie and Rodney sat on either side of Ilah. John glanced back at Ilah once he was standing next to his seat.

"Hi, my name is Katie." Katie said sweetly as she pulled a small stuffed monkey from her pocket. "And this is Meredith." She said handing the stuffed animal to Ilah, who took it with a sad smile.

"Oh no." Rodney moaned before letting his head fall into his hands. John smirked as the door of the observation room slid closed.

John sighed with a rumble in his chest and sat in front of Dr. Heightmeyer gingerly, trying to avoid looking up and to the left at all costs. If he caught sight of Woolsey and Colonel Caldwell now, he would probably tear them a new one.

"I know you don't like these, but it shouldn't take long." Dr. Heightmeyer said sympathetically. John nodded curtly and shifted in his seat. The eyes staring down at him made him twenty-times more uncomfortable than talking to Dr. Heightmeyer. "Can you tell me what happened when you found Ilah?" She asked curiously, leaning toward him as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"I heard a scream, a kid scream, the planet was crawling with Wraith so I ran for it. I killed the Wraith and she latched onto me." He explained simply.

"Were you okay with her doing so?" She asked.

"She's not even three-years-old and a Wraith tried to feed on her, I was okay with her hiding in my neck for a while." He answered in an incredulous tone.

"When you brought her back to Atlantis, did you think she was a threat?" She asked seriously.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay, Atlantis' security wasn't really on my mind." He muttered, looking away from Dr. Heightmeyer.

"In the infirmary, Dr. Keller had to treat Ilah from your lap, correct?" She asked lacing her fingers together in a pensive way.

"She pouted." He answered simply, like it would answer all other questions. She nodded to the observation deck as discreetly as she could and John started to elaborate. "That pout could end wars. Or start them." He grumbled.

"So, you wanted to keep her content?" She asked, almost happily.

He sighed through his nose and shifted in his seat again. "Yeah," he said with a dry throat.

"If Ilah wanted to go back to her people, how would you feel about that?" She asked slowly.

John felt conflicted. He couldn't say what he felt in front of his bosses _and_ the shrink. But, he had too. "Angry, frustrated." He gritted out.

"Would you let her?" she asked leaning back in her seat.

"Probably not." He answered quickly.

"Why is that?" She asked with knitted brows. John had to stifle the growl of annoyance at her act, but played along none the less.

"They_beat_ her, for being smart no less. At least here I know she'll be safe." He muttered the last part in hopes only Dr. Heightmeyer heard it.

"Would you take sole responsibility of her if she was allowed to stay?" She asked seriously with a firm look.

John paused for a moment. He knew what that meant. Become her father. He blinked and nodded. "Yeah," he said gruffly. There was a long pause before Dr. Heightmeyer sat straighter in her chair.

"I think we're done." She said giving him a thankful smile.

John launched out of his seat and strolled out of the room without another word. He needed to get out from under all the prying eyes. The door slid open to show Ilah smushed between Katie and Rodney on the couch.

Katie was braiding Ilah's curls with a bright smile on her face while Rodney was showing her something on his laptop. She clutched the little monkey to her chest as she listened to Rodney with wide eyes. Something told John that Ilah belonged in Atlantis, probably more than he did. He chuckled lowly and Katie and Ilah's attention snapped to him, while Rodney was too caught up listening to himself. Katie tied off the long braid and Ilah jumped off the couch and bolted for John's legs.

John let out an "omph" before scooping her up into his arms. He figured she had to be a mind reader too because she looped her arms around his neck again for another hug.

"So, Mr. Mom, how did it go?" Rodney asked once he realized Ilah was no longer next to him.

John ignored the Mr. Mom comment and shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, what do you think?" Carter asked Dr. Heightmeyer wearily.

"John is very attached to her. He cares a lot about her safety and well-being. I don't think-" Dr. Heightmeyer started to explain and was swiftly cut off by Colonel Caldwell.

"You should evaluate Ilah again, alone this time." He said sternly.

"That is not a good idea, Colonel. She was hardly complaint last time,_with_ John. Alone, I doubt she would even stay in the room without crying for John." Dr. Heightmeyer said firmly.

"We still need too." Woolsey said.

The room was silent as they all looked at each other. Carter broke the stale air. "I'll go tell him." She sighed and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"John," Carter said as she came upon him sitting on the couch with Ilah in his lap and Katie and Rodney still with them.

"Yeah?" he asked grimly.

"We need to talk to Ilah, alone." She said with an impassive look.

John's jaw tightened as so did his grip on Ilah. "Okay," He muttered through his clenched teeth. He set Ilah down and tried not to look directly into her pleading green orbs. "Your gonna talk with Dr. Heightmeyer now. By yourself." He choked out. Ilah's bottom lip started to shiver. "It won't take long and I'll be out here the whole time, okay?" He said rubbing her arms soothingly.

Ilah sucked in her bottom lip and nodded. He flashed her the only smile he could muster.

"Come on Ilah." Carter said sadly as she held out her hand for the little girl to take.

AN: Cliffy! Review!


	7. Final

AN: Eek! It's been forever since I updated! I sowwie. I started a job and all that, but this is a long chapter so I hope that makes up for the absence:D Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter 7: Final

Ilah let Carter lead her to the seat in front of Dr. Heightmeyer that John had occupied only a few minutes earlier. The monkey, Meredith, was still in her grasp, being held tight to her chest. She kept glancing over her shoulder, hoping John would come in and sit with her in the strange room, but the door stayed shut…

"Hello Ilah, remember me?" Dr. Heightmeyer said sweetly. Ilah looked from Carter who stood under the observation deck and back to Dr. Heightmeyer.

Ilah nodded sadly.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Heightmeyer asked concernedly.

"I miss John." Ilah mumbled so quietly Kate barely caught it.

"It's okay, he's just outside." Kate said pointing to the metal door behind Ilah. Ilah glanced over her shoulder half heartedly with a tiny whimper. "Can I ask you some questions?" She asked gently after Ilah looked back to her.

Ilah nodded as she ran her hand under her nose.

"Do you miss your home world?" Kate asked, leaning her head down to meet Ilah's eyes.

Ilah shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Do you want to go live with them again?" Kate asked curiously.

Ilah's eyes went wide and she shook her head furiously. "N-no," she stammered.

"Okay, it's okay." Dr. Heightmeyer said soothingly as she stroked Ilah's knee. Once Ilah calmed down she continued. "Where do you want to stay?" She asked with a big smile.

"Wif John." Ilah said with a small smile twitching on her lips.

"Do you like anyone else here?"

"'Ncle Ronon an Teyla." Ilah said slowly with a meek smile on her lips.

Kate chuckled softly. "Anyone else?" She asked amusingly.

"Kadie an Roney too." Ilah mumbled.

"Ilah, the next question is very important." Kate said seriously. Ilah nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Would you be sad if you had to leave John?" she asked slowly.

Tears sprang and fell quickly but Ilah answered anyway. "Uh huh," she strained against the tears.

"It's okay," Kate tried to soothe Ilah, but she was still crying.

"I stay?" Ilah choked out.

"Uh-" Kate stammered, looking over to Carter. Ilah followed her eyes and looked at Carter.

"Pease," Ilah pleaded as she wiped away her tears.

Carter sighed as she watched Ilah's begging eyes. The little girl looked so broken at the thought of leaving John and all her military training couldn't cover up the maternal instincts to give the toddler what she wanted. She walked over to Ilah and crouched down in front of her.

"Yes, you can stay." Carter said with a soft smile. Ilah beamed at the Colonel and wrapped her arms around her neck for a surprise hug. "As long as you promise not to give John too much trouble." She added as she patted Ilah's back.

Ilah pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I won't." she sniffled.

"Good," Carter said with a grin. She stood up and walked toward the door, Ilah following closely behind. Carter waved her hand over the palmer and Ilah darted out into the hallway before the door was even halfway open.

A look of relief took over his once worried features as Ilah launched herself into his waiting arms. He held her tightly for a moment before looking up at Carter with a questioning look.

"You'll have to take her to earth, to make it official." Carter said with an amused look.

John looked down to Ilah in his arms, his emotions a wave of confliction. "Alright." He said blankly.

"You can leave tomorrow." Carter smiled before turning on her heels and walking toward her office to deal with Caldwell and Woolsey and their objections.

"I'm so not babysitting." Rodney said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I will." Katie perked up. Rodney groaned as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Ilah smiled along with Katie.

"I'll hold you to that." John said with a pointed finger to Katie. "I better go pack." He said nodding haphazardly down the hall.

Rodney and Katie said their goodbyes and John carried Ilah toward his room. She was quiet, as always, just holding onto his neck. He had walked passed two transporters and it didn't faze him. He tried to get his thoughts straight. He wasn't exactly sure if he should adopt Ilah. He didn't think himself father material. He didn't get far before Teyla found him.

"Hello John, Kate told me about the meeting, how did it go?" Teyla asked desperately as she looked between a content Ilah and John.

"She's staying, we're leaving tomorrow morning for Earth." John said holding Ilah tighter in his arms.

"Earth?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I have to officially adopt her for her to stay with me." He explained.

Teyla smiled at Ilah. "I understand." She said sweetly.

"Wanna come?" He asked abruptly, wincing slightly after he heard his own words. He was hoping to be smoother and sound less desperate.

Teyla looked at him in surprise with a gaping mouth. "John-"

"You never really did get to go to Earth." He interrupted. "And I'm sure you could use the break." He said with a slight smirk. Teyla couldn't help the sad smile that crept over her lips, she almost hated how right he was. "She'd love it," He said glancing down to Ilah. She looked back up at him with a confused look. He nodded toward Teyla as discreetly as possible. "Right?" he asked the toddler.

Ilah nodded as she looked between John and Teyla. Teyla gave him and exasperated look as he smiled widely.

"It would be nice to finally see your planet." She said almost dreamily.

"And I need someone to shop for her, I remember you being quite good at it." He said with waggling brows.

Teyla laughed. "I will clear it with Colonel Carter."

John smiled victoriously. "Alright, see ya later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning John had packed a duffle bag full of his things and a small purple backpack that Katie made for Ilah that held the few things she had. He hadn't seen Teyla since he convinced her to come along. He wanted her to come because she was far more compassionate than Ronon and Rodney, and would probably fit in better than both of them combined.

He looked down at a still sleeping Ilah. It was early in the morning and he had managed to dress her without disturbing her too much. He hoped she would like Earth. He hoped everything went smoothly, period. The thought of Teyla coming with him soothed his fears a little.

He sighed and glanced at the clock, he had 15 minutes to get to the gate room. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and maneuvered Ilah's little back pack on her while she slept then scooped her up and made his way out of his room. It was pretty early and everyone was either, still sleeping, still working or eating.

Ilah slept in his arms the whole way down and as he slowed down as he neared the gate room he took a deep breath and hoped Teyla was there. He finished his decent down to the gate and couldn't stop the grin that spilt his face at the sight of Teyla and Carter talking.

"There you are, thought you wouldn't make it." Carter said as she turned to him.

"Sleepy-head over here didn't want to wake up." John said bouncing Ilah in his arms slightly.

"Uh-huh," Carter muttered with an unconvinced look. "Well, you three have five days, use them well." She said looking between Teyla and John.

"We will." Teyla grinned.

"Good luck." John said with a wink. "Don't let the city blow up while we're gone." He smirked.

"I'll try." Carter said deadpanned. The gate activated and Ilah jumped awake in his arms.

"Ready to go?" John asked looking down at her. Ilah looked around sleepily and before nodding and resting her head on his shoulder.

The Marines walked through the gate first with the bags while Teyla and John stood close to the gate. John looked to the smaller woman next to him with a faint smile.

"Teyla," He muttered. Teyla's attention was turned to him quickly. "Thanks for coming." He said with soft eyes and a small smile.

"It's my pleasure John." She murmured.

He smiled wider "Yeah, cause you get to go shopping."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

John had never been to Earth with being briefed, so being able to go straight up to the parking level with just a few 'hello's' from the people he knew was rather refreshing. They were given civilian clothes to change into, even Ilah. Ilah slept through it all, in John's arms, which he thought were going to fall off before they even reached the garage. She may have only been 25 pounds, but it was all dead weight.

They were driven to their hotel in the center of town and were left with a company card and SUV. John had to hide the evil grin. He paid the busboy an extra twenty to take the bags to the room while he kept Teyla and Ilah in the SUV.

He jogged back to the SUV and slipped into the front seat. "Ready for the mall?" John asked with a smirk.

Teyla gave him a cheeky smile. "Are you?" She asked.

John chuckled. "I'll survive," he answered as he started the car and drove for the mall.

The ride wasn't that long, the hotel was 15 miles away from the closest mall the one he wanted to take Teyla and Ilah to. It was 2 pm on a Tuesday so there weren't that many people. Everything was going great, and then Ilah woke up.

She started struggling against the car seat and whimpering. John and Teyla scrambled out of their seats and to the back seat.

"J-john," Ilah whimpered with her killer pout. John tugged at the contraption that held Ilah in. Teyla grabbed his hands, stopping their frantic search and lowered her finger to the red button on the base of the car seat and pressed it in. There was a _click_ and the strap popped up.

Ilah slipped right out of her car seat and into John's arms. "Thanks," John muttered, his ego thoroughly beaten. Teyla had a faint smug look as she shut the door and walked around to John and Ilah.

"Are you okay?" John asked Ilah. Her little greens eyes darted around the parking lot as she clung to his navy blue dress shirt, John feeling a wave of guilt crash over him. "Maybe this was a bad idea…" He mumbled, his voice heavy with guilt.

"Would you like to go back to the hotel?" Teyla asked concernedly.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" John asked in a hushed tone. Ilah's lips twisted and she hugged John tighter.

"I believe she just wants to be with you." She said with a wide smile.

"Well then, let's get this over with." He sighed, locking up the SUV and walking toward the entrance of the mall.

"Are you in a rush John?" She asked with a laugh in her voice as she walked in line with him.

"I gotta lot to do and so little time." He answered with a smug look.

The walk through the mall was a little baffling for John. He hadn't been there in years and it had changed, a lot. Teyla would only stop to look at a store that had clothes that would fit Ilah. John was slightly suspicious.

"Why haven't you started shoe shopping?" John asked pointedly. Ilah was still in his arms as she watched Teyla pick out clothes and shoes for her.

"You said Ilah needed clothes." Teyla said holding up the brown pants with pink and white flower design. Ilah smiled at the pants and reached out for them.

"Yeah, well, I just assumed you would start grabbing stuff at random." He said, still confused.

"Do not worry, John." She said with a cheeky grin as she stole Ilah from his arms. Ilah was too wrapped up with the design of the pants to take too much notice to being taken from John's arms. "Take these to the front while we get shoes." She said nodding to the basket of clothes that sat on the ground.

John grumbled as he swooped the basket up and looked over his shoulder to look at Teyla as she pointed to a pair of pink and white sandals with her free hand. Ilah was wrapped up and the clothes and Teyla. He dropped the basket down on the check out counter in front of the employee.

"Dude, your whipped." The short boyish looking teenage girl chuckled.

"Ring these up." John hissed. The girl was offended, but did what was asked of her.

He looked back over to Teyla and Ilah as they looked at shoes. There was already a tall stack of shoe boxes on the ground. He sighed and walked over to them.

"You know, this all has to fit in my room back on… the base." He said nervously, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

She sighed wistfully and set a little box on the stack. "Last pair." She said with a tiny smile. John picked up the boxes and carried them back to the check out

"I'll take these back to the car, I've got other stuff to pick up anyway." John said pointing to the four large bags of clothes Teyla picked out for Ilah. He handed the teenager the 'company' credit card to pay for the tiny clothes. He leaned his head down to Ilah, who sat on the counter next to the bags. "Will you stay with Teyla? You'll be shopping." He asked with a pleading smile.

Ilah nodded with a bright smile.

"Great," John half groaned. "You've made a monster." He grumbled to Teyla who just smiled back at him. He grabbed all the bags, cursing at the weight of the small clothes. "You go shop for yourself, I'll find you when I'm done." He said with a slight smile, knowing how much she wanted to.

"Are you sure?" Teyla asked taking Ilah's little hand in her own.

"Yeah, I saw were your eyes where wandering." John said with a pointed finger and mock look.

Teyla chuckled softly and picked Ilah up to rest on her hip. "Thank you John," She said softly, walking up to him. Ilah reached out and wrapped her arms around John for a slightly awkward hug. He rested his cheek on the top of her head for a moment before she pulled back to Teyla. Teyla gave him another smile before walking out of the store and turning left, deeper into the mall. The girl behind the counter mouthed 'whipped' and John growled and stomped out of the store.

John didn't go to the parking lot immediately. He stopped at the stores where he needed to buy things. More movies for Ronon, Teyla and himself to watch, new earphones for himself, a few choice gifts for Teyla, odd things he had heard Rodney rambling on about and toys for Ilah. Once he got to six bags in each hand he figured he had done enough shopping and took the bags to the SUV and set off to find Teyla and Ilah.

He checked all the stores they had passed that she looked interested in, none had Teyla or Ilah. Following the path she left the children's store in, he found it passed Sears, with a huge display of women's clothes, bags and shoes. His instincts kicked in and he made his way through the store toward the women's dressing room. He stood, half in, half outside of the dressing room as he glanced around.

"Teyla?" He called out in a half whisper. One of the dressing room doors swung open and Ilah scampered out into John's semi- waiting arms.

Teyla stepped out a moment later in a red little number, making John's eyes almost pop out of his sockets. "John, you're finished already?" She asked with a surprised smile.

"Yeah," He breathed out.

A grin covered her face as John 'examined' her dress. "Do you like it?" She asked holding out the skirt of the wrap dress.

John scratched the back of his head nervously while Ilah giggled in his arms. "Uh-well… It's not very practical for missions, but it's nice, yeah, it's nice." He stammered.

"I'm glad you like it." She said with a coy smile.

John coughed and continued scratching the back of his neck. "So, you have everything you want?" He asked awkwardly.

She bit back a chuckle as she walked back to the changing room and grabbed a large pile of clothes. "Almost, could you take these for me?" She asked holding the clothes out to him.

John set Ilah down and she stood next to his leg, wrapping her little arms around his thigh. "Yeah," He said reaching for the clothes. She gave him a gracious smile and disappeared back into the dressing room.

John walked awkwardly to the check out counter, Ilah clinging to his leg the entire time. Balancing a large pile of clothes and a two year old on his leg was not the easiest thing to do. Once he got to the counter, he unloaded the pile and scooped Ilah up.

"Having fun with Teyla?" He asked as he fixed her hair, tucking the curly strands behind her ear.

"Uh-huh," She hummed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She is adorable." The sales woman said with a wide smile. Ilah tucked herself deeper into his neck. "What's her name?" She asked as she tried to get a look at Ilah.

"Ilah," John said after a few moments, remembering the name fiasco.

"What an interesting name, is it French?" The woman asked all while she rang up the clothes. John panicked and started mimicking a fish.

"John," Teyla said from behind him. John let out a breath of relief and turned to her.

"Finished?" He asked as he looked down at the handful of dresses she held on by the hanger.

"I am," She sighed dramatically. John couldn't hide the look of happiness at the thought of no more shopping.

John took the clothes away from her quickly and handed them to the woman these. "These too," he said with a large smile.

The woman looked to Teyla as she took the dresses off the hangers and folded them. "Husbands never let us have any fun." She whispered with a cheeky smile.

John paled as Teyla shared the same cheeky smile. "No they do not."

AN: Review!


	8. A Reason to be Lazy

AN: Alrighty! That took WAY too long. Real life just doesn't want me to post regularly. Anywho! Enjoy, Ilah cuteness ahead!

Chapter Eight

A Reason to be Lazy

John looked down at the massive pile of bags, his face twisted in half discontent and half fear. What made it worse was there were two missing. Teyla and Ilah were getting ready for a lunch out while he was all ready to go. There was no noise coming from the bedroom, making John fidget a little bit more. He had been waiting for them for almost thirty minutes. Ilah had popped her little head out every few minutes to make sure he was still there, but other than that he was on his own.

Just as he was about to blow his gasket and storm into the room, Ilah came back out, fully dressed in a white dress and white and pink sandals. Her hair was half up, pulled back by two braids, the rest flowing over her shoulders. John smiled slowly as she shuffled over to him. He scooped her up into his arms with a proud look.

"Who picked this out?" He asked picking at the skirt.

"Teya," She said in a sing-song voice. He smiled a little wider at her tiny but happy smile. He didn't see Teyla come out of the bedroom.

Teyla couldn't help but stop and admire the sight before her. Ilah was never so happy than she was with John, and she rarely saw John happier than he was with her. She was finally one hundred percent sure that she was supposed to be there, with them. "She picked out mine." She said suddenly. John snapped to her, his jaw dropping almost immediately. She wore a V-neck brown wrap dress that came to a little above her knee. John was almost drooling. "Do you like it?" She asked with a sly grin.

"I-uh… um… Yeah," he stammered, a blush creeping up his neck. "We should get going." He muttered, looking anywhere but Teyla.

Teyla chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am hungry as well."

"So, are you gonna walk, or what?" John asked Ilah, looking down at her.

Ilah's brows knitted tightly with a small frown. John opened his mouth to protest but Ilah nuzzled her way to the crook of his neck and John's words sputtered away.

"Today is not my day." He grumbled with a sour look.

Teyla held back her laugh and looked up at John. "Why don't you take us somewhere you would like to go?" She asked sweetly.

"Alright, Smokey Bones it is." He said with a cheeky grin. Teyla was confused for a moment and was about to ask when Ilah squirmed out of John's arms and scampered back into the bed room and came back with her tiny purple backpack and holding the brown monkey Katie Brown gave her. She walked back to John's leg and looked up at him.

"Monkey Mer," She mumbled.

John grinned widely. "That he is." He agreed as he helped her put the backpack on before scooping her up. "I think Mer will like Smokey Bones." He said smugly. Teyla shook her head as they left the hotel room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ride to the restaurant was short, though finding parking took almost as long as the ride there, Teyla didn't complain. While Ilah still didn't like the car seat, she stayed in it without a peep, but was eager to be in John's arms and out of the safety device. The restaurant was packed, but John had slipped the manager a 50 and he put in reservations for them. A few men wouldn't stop staring at Teyla and he couldn't help but notice a few women were checking him out. Or Ilah. He couldn't really tell.

They were seated at a table with a TV tuned into ESPN near by. Teyla sat across from John while Ilah sat to his right. They were given menu's and were told their waitress would be by in a few minutes.

"There are so many dishes to choose from." Teyla gasped as she looked over the menu.

"Yeah," John muttered as he looked just over her head.

"John, are you even listening?" Teyla asked tiringly.

"Uh huh," He muttered again. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Ilah, what would you like?" Teyla asked sweetly as she leaned over to Ilah to glance at the children's menu she was given.

Ilah shrugged with a small pout.

"John," Teyla asked while she continued to look at the kids menu. When John didn't answer her, or even move Teyla looked over to John to see him staring wide eyed at the TV. "John!" She whispered harshly, snapping her fingers in front of his face, trying not to bring too much attention to them.

John blinked a few times and looked across the table to Teyla. "Yeah?" He asked blankly.

"Do you know what Ilah will eat?" She asked with annoyance laced through her voice.

"Oh, uh." He mumbled, craning his neck to look at the kids menu Ilah was coloring on. "The grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and…. Chocolate milk?" He asked looking down at Ilah. She smiled brightly at the mention of chocolate milk. Teyla sighed and looked back down to her menu, she would let John do as he wished. For the moment.

It wasn't much longer before a leggy red head came up to the table with a note pad in hand and a saucy smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Corrine, can I get you guys anything to start?" She asked, more toward John than Teyla.

"A Heineken, and chocolate milk for the little lady." John said with a grin as he looked down to Ilah, who was excited for her drink. "Teyla?" he said glancing over the table to the slightly irritated Athosian.

"I will have the same as you John." Teyla answered with a fake smile.

"Any appetizers?" The waitress asked, leaning toward John. This gained a raised brow from Teyla.

"Uh, no," John mumbled, trying to keep his eyes away from both Teyla and the attractive waitress and settled on Ilah.

"I'll be back soon with your drinks." The waitress declared before she turned and left, her hips swaying more than they needed to.

Teyla waited for John to look back to her so she could give him the exasperated look. "What?" John asked incredulously.

"Nothing." Teyla said with a shake of her head as she looked back down to the menu.

"Hey, it's not my fault, it's the Sheppard charm." He said with a wink.

"I'm sure." She said unaffected by his 'Sheppard charm'.

"It's not working is it?" He asked with a desperate smile.

"It is not." Teyla said with feign smile and tense brow.

John leaned down to Ilah with an almost worried look. "I'm in trouble." He whispered. Ilah looked at him with a shy smile and sneezed a second later. John's brow knitted as she looked back up at him with slightly red, watery eyes. He scooped her up quickly out of her seat and into his lap, where her head found its place in the crook of his neck.

"What is wrong?" Teyla asked worriedly as she moved from her seat to the seat Ilah once occupied.

"I think she has allergies." John murmured as he smoothed Ilah's hair down.

"Lemons?" Teyla asked confused.

John tried his hardest not to smile or laugh. "No," he coughed, suppressing the chuckle. "I don't know what she is allergic to." He said with a baffled look. He glanced around the room, analyzing every object to try and find something she may have been exposed to.

Their waitress had walked up to the table without anyone noticing. "Here are your drinks," Corrine said with another seductive look in John's direction, but he was more concerned with Ilah at the moment.

"Thanks," John said absently, grabbing the plastic cup of chocolate milk for Ilah and she stole it from his hands eagerly before he could give it to her. He was too busy keeping his eyes on Ilah to even steal a look at the woman vying for his attention.

"Can we get our meal to-go?" Teyla asked the waitress, her tone still slightly worried about Ilah's condition.

"Sure," The waitress sounded disappointed and Teyla felt a little sense of pleasure at the woman's disillusionment.

"Brisket and mashed potatoes for me, and the kid's grilled chicken and mashed potatoes." John said while he watched Ilah hold the red, white and green cup miserably and sipped from the straw, gaining a little bit of pleasure from the sweet drink.

"And I will have the Honey Glazed Salmon." Teyla said with a polite smile, handing the waitress her menu.

"I'll bring them out to you as soon as they're done." She grumbled and grabbed the menus roughly and stomped away from the table.

John looked to Teyla with a raised brow who just shrugged with a smiled sweetly. John chuckled slightly and held Ilah tighter to him.

"You feel okay?" He asked quietly.

Ilah gave a pathetic little nod that told him otherwise.

"Yeah…" He breathed, unconvinced. "I'm gonna go pay, stay with Teyla, okay?" He asked as he passed Ilah over to Teyla.

Ilah snuggled up to Teyla without qualms and John figured that was all the answer he needed. He stood and walked to the front of the restaurant and tried to wrangle his way to the front desk.

Teyla looked down helplessly at the toddler in her arms. She wanted to help but was absolutely baffled as to how. "Are you in pain?" She asked desperately.

Ilah shook her head.

"Are you tired?"

The toddler shrugged.

"Is there anything you need?"

Ilah snuggled closer to Teyla and wrapped her little arms as far and as tight as they would go around the older woman. Teyla smiled a sad smile and wrapped her arms around Ilah, hugging her gently, but with enough firmness for the little girl to know she was safe. John showed up a moment later.

"That's normally what she wants." He said with a grin.

Teyla looked up to John and smiled. Ilah shifted in Teyla's lap to look at John. Her green eyes were redder and tearing up, but she wasn't upset. John gave her a bigger smile as he leant against the table.

"She's warming up to you." John said happily and somewhat relieved. He was starting to get worried that he might be the only person Ilah would ever like.

"I believe so." Teyla murmured softly.

"Once we get our food I was thinking we go to a drug store and find something for her allergies and go back to the hotel for a late dinner." John offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She smiled.

"Good," He said with a smile of his own. Ilah sneezed loudly, ending the small moment. "Here, go take Sniffles here to the car, I'll get the food." He said handing Teyla the keys to the SUV.

"Alright," Teyla said wearily.

"I swear I won't flirt with any good looking waitresses." He said with a hand to his heart.

"Somehow, I am not so sure." She said with narrowed eyes and a teasing smile.

"Well, I am John Sheppard after all." He said smugly.

Teyla sighed. "That is true." She gave him a smile before she started to leave the crowded restaurant with Ilah in her arms. Ilah waved to John over Teyla's shoulder with a sad look. Teyla went back to the SUV with a rather compliant Ilah.

At the black vehicle Teyla decided to sit in the driver's seat with Ilah in her lap. She turned the car on and let Ilah play with the steering while half-heartedly. Teyla sighed and started brushing Ilah's curly hair with her fingers. Ilah paid little attention to Teyla and played with as many buttons as she could and just as she was about to start playing with the cruise control the door opened.

"What are you touching?" John asked as he leant against the door.

Ilah jumped and looked to John, sealing her hands to her side as she did. John chuckled and plucked Ilah from Teyla's lap and held her close. Ilah locked her arms around John's neck and buried her red nose into his neck.

Teyla smiled up to John. "Did you get the food?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah!" He reached up to roof and pulled a brown bag down. "Almost forgot about it." He said sheepishly. Teyla shook her head with a smile and took the bag from him. John took Ilah to the back seat and Teyla made her way around the car and to the passenger side.

John placed Ilah in her car seat and buckled her up. "Okay, no fidgeting and this will be over real soon." He pled with a smile. Ilah gave him a small pout but nodded.

John grinned and shut the door and slid quickly into the driver's seat. "We passed a Walgreen's on the way, it shouldn't take long." He rushed to get his seatbelt on and pull out of the parking lot.

"Walgreen's?" Teyla asked curiously, eager to learn more about Earth culture.

"Oh, it's a store that has a lot of Earth medicines, stuff that can help Ilah's allergies." John explained as he watched the road, but spared a glance to Teyla. "We can get some popcorn too." He added with a teasing grin.

"I would like that very much." The smile Teyla had spilt her face in two.

"You always do." John muttered knowingly.

Ten more minutes in the car and the Walgreen's they had passed was in sight. The parking lot was cramped and John found trying to navigate the massive SUV was torturous but he was finally able to fit into a parking spot.

John turned in his seat and looked back at Ilah. "Stay with her, I'll be right back." He said pointing to Teyla. Ilah only fought against her car seat. John hated seeing her trapped like that. He stepped out of the car and to the backseat and unbuckled her from the safety device. "I'm letting you out, but you have to stay with Teyla, okay?" He asked with a pointed finger, hoping it would give him some authority.

Ilah threw her arms around John and held tight. "No," she protested in a pathetic tone.

"I will stay with the SUV." Teyla said sympathetically.

"Yeah," John sighed in defeat.

Ilah's demeanor didn't change as John carried her into Walgreen's. She stared out at the world before her with half lidded eyes and feeble pout. John walked to the far back of the store, wondering whose bright idea it was to put the pharmacy in the back of the store, and strode right up to the desk.

"How can I help you?" A middle aged man asked politely.

"I need something for her allergies." John said glancing down to Ilah.

"We have generic children's allergy medication." The man said motioning to the aisle behind John, where the allergy medication was located.

"Sure," John shrugged, not knowing anything about the subject. The man nodded and walked around the desk and walked to the aisle, John followed and watched him skim over the products as he went before he stopped at the end and crouched down to pick up a blue and white box.

"How much does she weight?" He asked as he read the box intently.

"Uh," John muttered, blanking out. He pulled Ilah away from him and bounced her up and down for a second before bringing her back to his chest were she looked up at him confused. "About twenty-five pounds, give or take." He said with another shrug.

The man made a noise like something Rodney did when he was thinking and walked back behind the desk. "Okay, give her the smallest dose every 24 hours." The pharmacist said seriously.

"That will take care of all of this?" John asked confused, nodding to Ilah's red eyes and runny nose.

"Yup," The man said simply.

"Alright then." John said with a smile. He was relieved to solve a problem in under an hour.

"Is that all?" The man asked as he rang up the medication.

"Crap," John cursed, looking back behind him to find a small display of popcorn with cheap, old movies. "Watch her," He said setting Ilah on the counter and jogged to the display, grabbed three boxes and ran back. "That's it." He sighed, passing the man the boxes and picking Ilah back up.

"Alright that's-" John handed him one of his bank cards the SGC gave him before he heard the total. He really wasn't worried about that. "Thank you, have a nice day." The man said handing John the single bag of popcorn and allergy medication and his bank card.

"You too," John said over his shoulder as he gave Ilah the bank card to hold and rushed out of the store.

"That was quick." Teyla said confused when he opened the back passenger door to put Ilah in her car seat.

"The wonder of customer service." John smirked.

Once John had Ilah secure in her seat, he coaxed her to take one of the dissolvable tablets and gave her back her chocolate milk. Then he made his way back to the hotel in a calmer manner without a reason to rush. John pulled into the looped entrance of the hotel and got Ilah out of the car while Teyla carried the food and Walgreen's bag. He tossed the nearest valet parker his keys and made his way to the elevator.

"Thank you for taking us out to lunch John." Teyla said once the elevator doors closed, looking up at him with happiness dancing in her brown eyes.

"It wasn't much of a lunch." John mumbled.

"It was the thought that counts." She said with a wink. John chortled and rolled his eyes as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging on the couch of the hotel room with popcorn, Smokey Bones take-out and hot chocolate. Even though Ilah's symptoms had cleared up she was still content to stay on the couch with John and Teyla, watching cartoons in-between action movies. As John watched Teyla and Ilah giggle over a cross-dressing Patrick, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he had to go to the court house and officially become a father, a thought he had been scared of for most of his life, but for the moment he was content with the thought.

AN: Review!


	9. Made Offical

AN: Wow, I don't think I've ever been _this_ bad at updating a story. This chapter was really hard for me for a lot of reasons. But I've moved passed it and John, Teyla and Ilah are going back to Atlantis, which will be easier for me to write. I really don't like writing outside of Atlantis. I'm missing SGA a lot so I'll probably be writing more. Thank you for sticking with me. You guys are wonderful!

Chapter Nine

Made Official

John knew he was in trouble when Ilah slept for fourteen hours straight. He was able to get a full nights rest as well, but he was sure a week full of sleeping wouldn't have prepared him for the ball of energy Ilah turned into. It all started at breakfast.

Ilah had come running out of the bedroom at a speed John hadn't seen from her. He looked up from his pancakes with knitted brows as she ran up to him with her arms up. He picked her up to sit on his lap and watched as she started picking at his pancakes.

"Hungry?" He asked with amusement. Ilah didn't even spare him a glance and continued to eat his pancakes. He chuckled and shook his head, looking back to the newspaper he had laid out next to his plate.

Ilah and John were alone at the table for a few minutes. John had taken an orange from the bowl of fruit on the table to finish off his breakfast. Teyla came out of the bedroom in jeans and white tee-shirt and a smile on her face.

"Good morning John," She said cheerfully.

"Morning," He said back with a grin of his own.

"Good morning Ilah," She said tilting her head to the side to get a better look at Ilah.

Ilah looked up to Teyla and gave her a tiny smile then went back to the pancakes that had magically become hers.

"How is she?" Teyla asked after Ilah went back to eating.

"Running and eating, so I guess that's a good sign." John said with a confused shrug.

"I believe so." Teyla said with a reassuring smile.

John smiled back at her and was about to say something when his annoying cell phone started ringing. Boy he could wait until he was back in Atlantis where all he had to worry about was the ear piece buzzing every now and then.

"Crap," John hissed as he started digging in his front pocket for his cell phone. Ilah looked up at him with knitted brows as she shifted to his other leg.

"John," Teyla chided.

John looked at her guiltily and brought the phone to his ear after he pressed the call button. "Hello," He said politely. "General Landry," He said shifting in his seat. There was a long pause and John's face went from cool and collected to somber and dejected. "Two o'clock, we'll be there." He murmured.

"Is there something wrong?" Teyla asked worryingly.

"There's an appointment for us at the court house today." John answered quietly.

"For the adoption?" She asked again, realization warming up her eyes.

"Yeah," He sighed, glancing down at Ilah's bouncy auburn curls.

"Are you alright John?" She asked softly.

"I'm gonna go shower." He said, almost ignoring her question. He picked Ilah up and stood and placed her back in the seat. "Be good for Teyla." He muttered before walking to the bathroom of the hotel.

John spent his time getting out of his clothes and into the shower. Normally the whole situation would take fifteen minutes but at the moment his thoughts were plaguing his movements, slowing him down in everything he did. Being faced with the real fact that Ilah was going to be his daughter in a few short hours was daunting. The thought that he was going to be a father was one thing, but the actual action was completely different.

When he stopped to think about it, Ilah was probably the best child he could ever have. She was quiet, curious and listened better than he ever thought a two year old could listen. He was lucky, he was beyond luck actually. He knew some old Airforce buddies that would have killed for a daughter that didn't scream every hour of the day. But then again he was sure that was one of the things that made her special to him, she wasn't like the normal toddler.

He finished his shower, dried off and dressed himself aimlessly. He fixed his hair to his liking and shaved. He figured he should look as professional as possible for this. Right? He guessed it would be best if didn't resemble a hobo in any way. He walked out of the bathroom and to the little dinette where Teyla was finishing off her breakfast, but Ilah had already finished and was bouncing on the couch, squealing as she did. He was pretty sure the syrup had something to do with that. Teyla had changed her into jeans and a pink tee shirt, and out of her pajama's.

"We should probably run some of that energy out before we go to the court house." John said suddenly bringing all attention to him.

Ilah turned as she bounced and saw John. "John!" She yelled as she stopped jumping and sat down, lowering herself to the ground carefully then running at top speed toward John's knees. He scooped her up before she ran into his bad knee.

Teyla stood from the table and walked up to John. "She hasn't stopped since she finished her pancakes." She said with a small smile.

"Sugar high, the fall out is going to be gruesome." John said shaking his head as he watched Ilah bounce in his arms.

"Like Rodney?" Teyla asked confused.

"No, Rodney only lasts an hour. She'll last about six." He answered fearfully.

"Oh," She mumbled, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, we better get her running now." He sighed. "I saw a park on the way back from the mall, we can stay there until one-thirty and then we can make our way to the court house." He said setting Ilah down as she started to wriggle in his arms.

"Would you like that Ilah?" Teyla asked leaning down to Ilah.

Ilah nodded enthusiastically.

"When we get back to Atlantis, I'm cutting sugar out of your diet completely." John said with deadly seriousness.

It didn't take long for them to get ready and get down to the SUV. Ilah was still nearly buzzing and actually spoke more than two words. When John explained to Ilah what a park was, she lit up like the sky after a storm. John wasn't sure if the car seat would contain her. It took John a little while to choose a park he felt comfortable with Ilah at and chose a wooden park hidden under three huge oak trees.

"Alright, be free, run with the animals." John said waving toward the park. Ilah looked up at him confused and almost scared. "Let's start you on the slide." He sighed, scooping her up and walking toward the smallest slide at the park.

Teyla watched with a happy smile as John set Ilah at the top of the slide and let her go, allowing gravity to let her slide down. She tried to land on her feet but almost went rolling onto the ground, but John caught her.

"Fun?" He asked hopefully.

Ilah looked a little scared.

"Hmm, how 'bout we tour this thing together?" John offered as he walked toward the ramp that let up to the park.

The next two hours were interesting to say the least. John soon found that he could not fit into most of the park and that Ilah loved tunnels. The bottom of the playground was nothing but tunnels. There were a few beams on the sides of the tunnels but Ilah could easily slip out if she wanted too. He also learned that Teyla was proficient at the monkey bars. And Ilah wasn't half bad herself.

Ilah had practically worn the knees of her jeans down to nothing from all of the crawling she had done. She had also taken to playing hide and seek in the tunnels. John panicked every time it took longer than a minute to search out for her giggle, but Teyla always seemed to know exactly where she was, even though she was closing her eyes and counting to thirty with John.

They were in the middle of chasing Ilah in their fifth round of hide and seek when John checked the time to find that they had only a few minutes before they had to start heading toward the court house.

"Is something wrong?" Teyla asked worrying as she walked up to him from the slide.

John shook his head. "No, we just have to get going soon." He said pocketing his cell phone and looking for Ilah.

"Oh, well that is a shame, we were having a wonderful time." She said frowning a little.

John walked around the park to where he had seen a flash of pink to find Ilah crawling, but stopping to yawn every five feet. "She looks damn near exhausted, so it looks like our little trip has done its job." He said triumphantly. He bent down to look at Ilah. "Ready to go?" He asked smiling.

Ilah shook her head weakly.

He sighed tiringly. "We'll come back before we go back to Atlantis." He promised.

She climbed out from her hiding spot with a tiny smile as she held her arms up for John to pick her up. He scooped her tiny body up easily and started walking back to SUV. John settled Ilah into her car seat and made his way for the court house. Teyla was asking a few questions about the adoption and John answered what he could, which wasn't a lot. She left the subject alone after John stumbled through an answer about why he needed to sign his name on papers to prove she was his daughter.

John found the closest parking spot to the main entrance and escorted Teyla through while she carried a sleep Ilah through all the security check points. They got more than a few looks, yet again. John couldn't blame them, a tall dark haired man was travelling with a small dark skin and light haired woman and a toddler with pale skin and red curly hair. He'd be pretty confused if he saw that, well, before he joined the SGC he might have been, but nothing confuses him now, other than Rodney's ramblings.

They were told to go to a waiting room with another couple who had a five year old boy. The little boy tried to walk over to Ilah who sat between John and Teyla and strike up a conversation, but Ilah just clambered into John's arms and buried her face into his neck. Her reaction to the little boy made him ridiculously happy. The other couple was called back five minutes later so it was just John, Teyla and Ilah.

"This is a very strange process, do you not just take the child into your home and family?" Teyla asked confused.

John shrugged. "A few decades ago you could. Now you have records and documents you have to legalize." He explained.

"It sounds difficult." Teyla noted tiringly. She hoped it wouldn't take too long.

"It is, usually takes months, the SGC got it fast tracked for us though." He said with a grin.

"That is very kind of them." She said almost shocked. It was very rare that she saw the benefits John received from the SGC and was more than surprised to see how much he really did mean to the program.

"Well, I do almost get killed every other week, trying to protect the galaxy from life-sucking aliens, the least they could do is speed up the adoption process." He said, still smiling his usual smug smile.

Teyla chuckled and was about to say something else when the door to the judges office opened and a small secretary walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Sheppard?" She asked John tentatively.

"Yeah," John asked quickly as he stood stiffly.

"Judge Collin is ready to see you know." She said with a smile.

"Is it okay if they come with?" John asked nodding over his shoulder to Teyla and then looked down to Ilah as she clung to his leg.

"Of course," The secretary said as she turned back into the office.

John scooped Ilah up and carried her into the office while Teyla followed close behind. Inside the office was a middle aged man sitting behind a large cherry desk who looked far too tired for it to be only two in the afternoon. The secretary offered the two chairs in front of the desk to John and Teyla and then took her seat in the little desk tucked in the corner. Ilah sat on John's lap and gripped Monkey Mer tightly while she eyed Judge Collins.

As John and Teyla sat Judge Collins started shuffling through the papers he had. "Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard." He read off the papers in front of him. He looked up at John with a nostalgic grin. "Air force," He stated.

"Yes Sir," John said with a nod.

Judge Collins smirked a little more. "Marine's, eight years." He pushed the papers to the side and looked over to Ilah. "I take it this is the little girl you're adopting." He said attempting a tired smile for her. Ilah was still slightly weary of the older man but didn't hide more than she already was.

John held Ilah a little closer and nodded. "Yes Sir," He said quietly.

Judge Collins smiled a little wider then looked back down at the papers. He picked out two papers and handed them to John. "Alright, sign these." He sighed, pushing a worn pen next to him.

John shifted Ilah in his lap and signed the two papers where it asked for a signature.

"Initial there." Judge Collins said leaning over his desk to point to two other points on the papers with a small line.

John scribbled his initials awkwardly, still not used to the meaningless motion, and set the pen down, waiting for his next order.

Judge Collins swiped the papers from him and held them out. "Mary, witness these." He said blankly, looking at the other papers he had. The secretary stood and took the papers from him and to her desk. "Okay, here is her birth certificate and social security, you just need to sign the birth certificate and we're done here." The older man said handing John two more pieces of cloth like paper.

"What? Really?" John asked shocked. He knew they had sped everything up for him, but he didn't think it would be this easy.

"General Landry briefed me. I trust she's in good hands and since I've met the man you'd be punished by if anything went… arise, I'm fairly certain she'll be well cared for." Judge Collins said with a wink.

"So, I just have to sign this?" John asked holding the birth certificate.

Judge Collins nodded slowly. "Yep," He said tiringly.

John stared at the paper in hands. It said Ilah didn't have a middle name, that her last name was already Sheppard. He'd have to come up with a middle name with her. If he gathered the guts to actually sign her birth certificate.

He felt Teyla's small hand rest on his forearm and gripped tightly. "John?" She asked worryingly.

Ilah shifted in his lap uncomfortably and looked between John and Teyla in confusion. Her eyes were starting to well with tears and John knew it had nothing to do with possible allergies. He dropped the paper on the desk and signed it quickly before his inner coward could stop him.

The moment John's pen left the paper Judge Collins swiped it up and held it up. Mary came rushing over and took it from him. "Alright, Mary will get you a copy of everything for you and you can be off." He said with a more genuine smile.

"Thanks," John said feeling more than a little confused.

John put Ilah on the floor and stood with Teyla and walked to the door. Mary followed close behind and gave him a manila folder with all of the papers he would need for Ilah. With a congratulations Mary told them they were free to go. John felt odd as he walked hand in hand with Ilah into the elevator with Teyla in front of him.

When the elevator doors closed John looked down at Ilah. "I guess I'm your dad now." He said awkwardly.

Ilah looked up at John with knitted brows. Her nose was wrinkling and John knew she was trying to find something to express what she was feeling but she couldn't find anything. He could feel her frustration.

"Yeah, it's weird for me too." He admitted, shuffling in place a little.

"John," Ilah said firmly.

John chuckled a little. "Fair enough," He said proudly, gripping Ilah's hand a little tighter.

Ilah let go of John's hand and wrapped her arms around his leg. Knowing she wanted to be held he picked Ilah up and hugged her tightly. His inner coward was getting buried deeper and deeper with each hug he got from Ilah. It was almost like she was making up for the lack of hugs in his childhood.

The enormity of the situation still hadn't hit him yet and the daze was getting thicker for him. He still couldn't see himself as a father and was happy that Ilah would only call him John. It would make it too real if she did. It did however scare him how much she was like him. Two years old and she was feeling just as confused as he was.

When they made it to the parking level they walked to the SUV and John made up his mind about the last few days about his stay on Earth. He hoped Teyla wouldn't be too disappointed that they were leaving so soon, and that Ilah wouldn't start crying when she learned she wouldn't be going to a park any time soon.

After he got Ilah in her seat he looked to Teyla next to him. "Let's go back to the hotel and pack everything up. I think its time to go back to Atlantis." John said surely. He suddenly felt like he had used all of his vacation time up and he was really starting to miss everyone there.

"I agree, before you take us shopping again." Teyla said teasingly.

"I won't be making that mistake twice." He groaned as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove toward the hotel.

While they were driving Teyla noticed John tensing up again so she reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be all right John." She said softly.

"Thanks Teyla," John said calmly.

Teyla smiled. "You're welcome John," She said contently.

AN: Again, sooooo sorry, please review!


	10. We're Home

AN: Good gravy! This took FOREVER! I don't know why, I practically had it already written out... I'm sooooooo sorry, but good news! I have decided how I'm going to end it! Yes, sadly, it must end. I think I can finish this up in the next six or seven chapters, so yippy! I'd love to carry it out, but I have so many stories going that I have to finish the ones I can. I hope you all forgive me and please, enjoy!

Chapter Ten

We're Home

John, Teyla and Ilah didn't spend that much more time of Earth after she was officially his. They took her to a park once more and promised to bring her back the next time they visited. They didn't stay long at the Cheyenne base and gated back to Atlantis as soon as they were cleared on both ends. Marines with their numerous boxes of things went through first and then John, who held Ilah as she slept, and Teyla went through, waving at Landry before they disappeared and stepped into Atlantis.

Since they were a day early, no one was there to greet them, or at least they thought. Ronon and Carter came walking down from the control room and Rodney came from the corridor to their left.

"You guys are back early." Ronon said grinning a little.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Carter said confused.

"Her last name isn't Sheppard now is it?" Rodney whined, eyeing Ilah suspiciously.

"What's her last name gonna be? McKay?" John asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, of course not, the thought of having two Sheppard's is just strange." Rodney complained, frowning deeply. "And frightening." He added with a shudder

"Teyla you have an Athosian waiting for you in your quarters, I didn't catch his name." Carter said with a hint of apology.

Teyla looked a little shocked at the news. "Thank you Colonel." She said with a small smile. "I hope you all will excuse me." She said politely.

"Sure," John said with a nod. She gave them all a smile then walked toward her room.

"Well, you've got the rest of today and tomorrow, have fun." Carter said with a grin before walking back up to the control room.

"I brought back some stuff for you guys." He said smugly to Ronon and Rodney.

Rodney perked up instantly. "Did you-"

"Yes Rodney." John answered exasperated without having to hear the rest of Rodney's question.

"What are we waiting for?!" Rodney exclaimed, bolting for the nearest transport.

When they were all in John's room he laid Ilah on his bed and started unpacking all of the boxes. When Rodney got the computer parts he had been begging for he fled quickly. Ronon helped John sort out Teyla's and Ilah's things.

"Did you leave anything on Earth?" Ronon asked as he looked at the boxes of Teyla's things.

"Yeah, the kitchen sink." John muttered as he pushed a box of Ilah's clothes to the side.

Ronon's brows knitted. "Huh?" He asked confused.

John shook his head. "Never mind," He said as he remembered Ronon wasn't all that knowledgeable of Earth sarcasm.

Ronon shrugged and picked up one of the movies John bought for them. John continued to separate through everything that had been piled in his room while Ilah slept soundly on his bed.

The group of white boxes in the corner of John's room was full of furniture for Ilah but he didn't exactly have room for them at the moment. He'd have to arrange for another room to store some of his things. But he knew he'd have to put her dresser together because he needed somewhere to put all of the clothes she had now.

While John was wrapped up in thinking about how to fit Ilah's new furniture in his room, his door slid open almost entirely silent and Teyla stepped in quietly.

"I see Ilah is still sleeping." Teyla whispered, walking carefully passed the bed and over to Ronon and John.

"Yeah, she's conked out hard." John said glancing at Ilah who was laying spread eagle on his bed. "Those are your boxes, I can help you with them while Ilah sleeps, if you want." John offered.

"I'll stay." Ronon said as more of a statement and less of a suggestion.

Teyla smiled at both men and nodded.

They both took four boxes and started walking toward Teyla's room. John couldn't help but think about the Athosian that had been waiting for her and couldn't stop himself from asking about it. "So who came to visit?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, Avar, a friend, he was in need of guidance." Teyla answered easily.

"Lady troubles?" John asked grinning.

Teyla laughed. "Yes, something of the sort."

Once they got to Teyla's room they just left the boxes on the floor and walked back to John's room. When they got back to his room they walked in as quietly as they could but Ilah was missing from the bed. They peaked further into the room and found Ronon sitting on the floor with Ilah on his knee, surrounded by stuffed animals and a pink pig in his hand. John had to bite his lip painfully hard to stop himself from laughing as he knew Ronon still had his gun on his hip and wasn't sure if it was set to stun. Teyla smiled uncontrollably seeing the Satedan giant playing with Ilah with so much ease.

"So, what'd we miss?" John asked, still trying not to smile.

Ronon and Ilah looked up at them with the same expression before Ilah went back to searching through the mess of stuffed animals. "I think she's looking for something." Ronon said confused.

Clutching Monkey Mer with one hand Ilah searched the pile with her other hand. It didn't take long for her to find another, blue monkey in the pile and held them up to show John.

"Oh look, Monkey Mer has a friend." John grinned. He was already forming a plan to embarrass Rodney to no end.

Ilah smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically before she started playing by herself with the two stuffed monkeys.

"Where will all of her toys go?" Teyla asked as she looked at the mess at her feet.

"In that." John answered, pointing to the tall box with a picture of a white bench toy box on it.

"The box?" She asked confused.

"No, the toy box in the box." He corrected.

Teyla only raised her brow at him and Ronon snorted.

"Okay, fine, I'll put it together." John said rolling his eyes a little.

"And we will help." Teyla said resting her hand on Ronon's shoulder.

"We will?" Ronon grumbled as he looked up, raising a brow at Teyla.

"Yes," Teyla said firmly.

"Fine," Ronon groaned.

It started out easy enough. They took the pieces out of the box, counted them, sorted tem and put all the trash in the pile. John quickly discarded the instructions, but Teyla picked the paper up knowing it would be useful. John and Ronon began to try and assemble the toy box, but without the instructions they quickly encountered a problem.

Ronon was trying to force two pieces together while John tried to secure them with a screw. Ilah was standing next to Teyla watching them in confusion.

"How is this supposed to fit?!" John yelled, preparing to chuck all of it out a window. Or shoot it. He hadn't made up his mind yet.

Teyla crouched down and took one of the pieces Ronon was holding and rotated, lined it up with the other piece and easily screwed them together, on her own.

John looked at Teyla, trying not to gape. "Oh," He muttered.

"Would you like to read the directions?" Teyla asked holding them out to him.

"No," He mumbled sourly. Ronon smacked him upside the head and took them from Teyla.

"Colonel?" Lorne asked popping his head into John's room. It wasn't that surprising that Lorne would pop in, since the Major had a room in the same corridor.

"Lorne! You've got nephew's right?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes." Lorne answered warily.

"Good, then you can help us." John said grinning.

Lorne started to panic. "I – uh," He stumbled for an excuse, but John raised his brows the way he did when ever he was about to give an order. "Fine," He sighed, slumping into the room.

With two citizens of Earth and two aliens it took a difficult hour to build the toy box that was only two and a half feet wide and three and a half feet long. Ilah took to playing with Monkey Mer and his new unnamed friend, having lost interest in what everyone else was doing.

When the box was finally finished, Ronon had broken two screwdrivers, John had ripped the instructions twice and Lorne's hand had been pinched to the point of swelling and bruising twice. Teyla was the only one who survived unscathed.

"Finally! And it only took an hour." John said feeling less accomplished as he realized how long it actually took to build a child's toy box.

"It would have been easier and faster if you had followed the instructions in the first place." Teyla chided.

"Yeah, yeah." John said waving her off. He stood up and ignored the pain in his back as he looked over to Ilah. "Wanna put all your new toys in there?" He asked pointing to the toy box. Ilah nodded and dutifully started picking up her toys and carefully placing them in the box. John was about to say something about Ilah's listening skills when Teyla spoke up.

"What about all of her clothes?" She asked pointing to the several boxes full of her little clothes.

Ronon, Lorne and John shared a tired look.

"Crap," John groaned.

Teyla worked Ronon, Lorne and John to the bone. She helped with everything, but she still made them put together every piece of Ilah's new furniture, move John's room around to fit the new pieces and unpack all the boxes. It was dark by the time they finished and Teyla offered to go get them all food for working so hard. None of them argued.

Ilah was studying her new things while the three men were propped up against a near by wall.

"How can something so small, be so hard to put together?" Ronon asked confused as he watched Ilah sit on her toy box, which came with a cushion to make it a seat.

"Just wait, soon it will be three times bigger, and heavier." Lorne huffed.

"I'm not even going to start thinking about that until she's taller than her dresser." John said shaking his hand adamantly.

"That's going to be a while." Ronon said when Ilah passed the dresser and her head barely made it to the second drawer from the top.

"Not as long as you think, kids are like weeds." Lorne commented knowingly.

John remembered how he and his brother would grow and nodded. "I'll give you that." He said to Lorne.

They had all fallen quiet while Ilah still bounced around her little corner of John's room until Rodney came in. "It looks like a nursery in here." He said in his usual snarky tone.

They all turned to look at him and were all surprised. "Rodney?" John asked confused.

Rodney had two trays of food and set them on John's bed. "Teyla cornered me." He said nodding over his shoulder.

The three men on the ground gave a grunt of understanding.

Teyla walked in a moment later, some how balancing three trays and carefully set them around where Rodney had. "Here is your food." She said smiling.

John, Ronon and Lorne practically crawled to the food and started eating. Teyla shook her head as she took a fruit cup and biscuit to Ilah. They all ate with snippets of conversation. Rodney, of course, took a little food from everyone but Ilah. Lorne had to leave first, but was stopped when Ilah ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"T'ank you," She said in her tiny voice then skipped back to her toys.

"Did she just willingly talk?" John asked amazed. Teyla nodded silently.

"And it starts…" Rodney grumbled, picking up one of the biscuits and shoving it into his mouth sullenly.

AN: Review!


	11. Staying Still

AN: Well, the end is nigh. I've had a blast writing this story, but I have the ending planned out and I will be working to finish it as soon as I can within the next six or so chapters. I'm also going to work soon in a call center, we all got to work. :S I hope you all like this chapter and thank you for reading and following this story. :D Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Staying Still

With his official time off, John had thought he would have time to do things he had been meaning to do. Like surf on the mainland. Beat Ronon, and Teyla, at sparring. Teach Rodney to properly shoot a gun. Within his first week he barely had time to sleep.

Ilah was slowly getting more and more comfortable with life on Atlantis and was getting better with her speech. Now she was asking questions, and running two feet ahead of John. She still didn't have the energy level a regular two-year-old, according to several members of the Atlantis expedition, but she was starting to wear him out. And when he wasn't being worn out, he was feeling completely useless with the spare time he had.

Eight days into his time off with Ilah, John was ready to snap. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with Ilah, it was that it was all he was doing. If he had to sit and watch Ilah play quietly for another hour he was going to lose his mind.

She was sitting on the floor and John had put down his book for the tenth time. He tried to read to fill his time but he was not made to sit and read at two in the afternoon. He stood from his bed and walked over to Ilah. She paid him no attention while she played with her stuffed animals.

"Hey," John said looking down at Ilah at her feet. She craned her head back to look back at him. "Let's go for a walk." He said nodding toward the door.

She picked up Monkey Mer and held her hand up to John, looking up at him expectantly. He took her little hand in his and they walked out of the room. She didn't try to hide in his shadow anymore, but she was still wary.

John started thinking about who he could go visit with Ilah. He knew Teyla was on the mainland, and he figured Rodney was probably still at lunch, so he went to find Ronon.

Being that it was in the middle of the afternoon he didn't even bother going to the Satedan's room, and instead went straight for the training room. When they got there a few Marines were limping away and John knew he found Ronon without even having to see him.

Ronon was on the mats, fighting three well built Marine's with little to no effort. Ilah let go of John's hand as soon as they were in the room and made her way around the fight to the window seat and climbed onto it to watch Ronon fight. John snickered and shook his head. He found it a little backwards that a little girl liked to watch fighting more than anything.

The fighting continued, and Ronon took advantage of the Marine's distraction as they saw Ilah, taking two of them down quickly while the last one standing kept his focus on Ronon, but he didn't last much longer than thirty seconds.

Ronon left the mat with a grin on his face while the Marines groaned on the ground. He looked over to John as he sat next to Ilah. "Sheppard," He said, acknowledging his friend with a quick nod.

"Will they ever beat you?" John asked nodding toward the soldiers.

"If they start learning." Ronon answered with an amused glint in his eye.

Sheppard snorted at him.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had another week off?" Ronon asked as he took a towel and wiped his brow.

"I was loosing my mind with nothing to do." John told him honestly as Ilah climbed onto Ronon's lap.

"What are you going to do with her when we're on missions?" Ronon asked when he put his large hand on Ilah's shoulder to keep her from falling.

"I dunno yet, I'll figure something out." John answered with a shrug.

Ronon looked at him pointedly while Ilah moved his dreads over his shoulder so she could lay her head on his chest without the dreads in her way.

"I'll have a plan by then." John said surely.

"Six days," Ronon said flatly.

"I can handle it." John said, puffing out his chest.

Ronon didn't look convinced but let the subject drop. Ilah studied all the weapons that were being used in the fight a few feet away and Ronon and John noticed.

"I can start training her to fight." Ronon offered.

"She's not even three." John said taken back.

"I started when I was younger." Ronon grumbled.

John knew that a part of him should be surprised, but when it came to Ronon, he really wasn't. He looked down to Ilah. "Do you want to train with Ronon?" He asked wearily. He was sure it would be beneficial, but he was also sure that Ronon would train her to be able to smear his ass across the floor.

Ilah shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked frustrated.

Ilah stayed on Ronon's lap without moving much and watched as the other Marine's sparred with one another. John noticed that Ronon still slouched while he sat, even with Ilah sitting on his knee. After a few minutes in silence, a new group of Marine's came in looking ready to fight.

"Later, Sheppard." Ronon said as he passed Ilah to John and patted her head before walking over to the Marines to greet them.

"Come on, let's go find someone else to interrupt." John said with a sigh as he stood, letting Ilah walk with him.

After they exited training room, they rounded the corner and almost crashed into Katie Brown, who was clutching a tablet to her chest.

"Oh John!" She said surprised.

"Katie," John acknowledged.

"I was just looking for you." She said as she caught her breath. Ilah smiled up at her and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Hello, Ilah, how have you been?" She asked kindly.

Ilah shrugged her little shoulders. "'Kay," She answered quietly.

"That's good," Katie smiled then looked up to John. "I wanted to give you this." She said as she handed over the tablet, which John recognized as his personal tablet that he gave to the tech guys to upgrade while he wasn't on duty.

"Uh, is there something different about it?" John asked dumbly.

Katie nodded. "A schedule, those are the people willing to watch Ilah and the times that they can. Schedule's change a lot, so I had Rodney write a program that updates the information and sends it to your tablet." She answered smiling.

"Thanks," John mumbled, taken back with her generosity.

"It's no problem." Katie said cheerily then patted Ilah's head and flitted off to the nearest transporter.

"Well, that's one thing off my list." John muttered as he tucked the tablet under his arm and continued walking with Ilah.

John and Ilah went to their room and dropped off the tablet and went back to aimlessly walking through the halls of Atlantis. The people whizzed past them and continued on with their daily work load. John wasn't paid much attention and neither was Ilah, but he preferred it that way.

John made his way to the control room and then to Colonel Carter's office. It was calm, everyone was quietly working at their station. A few people noticed Ilah, but no one said anything to John. Ilah stayed close to John's leg as they made their way to the office.

John knocked on the door frame and Carter looked up from the tablet on her desk. "Hey Colonel, you busy?" He asked almost expecting her to say yes.

Carter shook her head. "Not at the moment," She said smiling a little. John walked into the office and took one of the seats in front of her desk. Ilah leaned against his knee and looked at Carter. "How have you been adjusting?" She asked looking between Ilah and John.

John looked down at Ilah and brushed the curls over her shoulder. "She's doing great." He answered surely.

"And you?" Carter asked with a raised brow, noting that he hadn't answered for himself.

"I can't sit around." John said lowly, leaning closer to Carter. Ilah looked confused, not fully understanding what they were talking about.

"Well, soon you will be put back to work. Have you found supervision for her while your off-world?" Carter asked to change the subject from John's antsy-ness.

"Uh, actually, Katie Brown did." John said with an impish grin.

"Well, that was nice of her." Carter said, looking at him with a cocked brow.

"Hey, she's all Rodney's." John said shaking his head frantically at the suggestion that he had eyes for the shy botanist.

She chuckled. "At least you know Ilah will be taken care of." Carter said reassuringly.

"Yeah," John sighed as Ilah tried to climb onto his lap.

Not long after Ilah managed to get onto John's lap a frazzled looking scientist practically ran into Carter's office. "Colonel Carter, I have more evidence to show you about why we should explore MY5-237."

John stood with Ilah in his arms as soon as he saw the annoyed look briefly cross Carter's eyes. "That's my queue to leave."

John swiftly left his commanding officer at the mercy of the persistent scientist.

From the command room John took Ilah to see Rodney, Radek and Lorne. Rodney was in the middle of yelling at some of his assistants when they got there, but Ilah's pout saved the young scientists from any further punishment. Not long after that Rodney sent them on there way so he could finish working. Radek was pleased to see Ilah, but he was also busy working on the power systems so John didn't stay long there. Lorne was in the infirmary with a cracked rib and was so dosed up on morphine, he couldn't string two words together. He did, however, make Ilah giggle.

It was nearing the end of the day and the only person he hadn't bothered was Teyla. He made his way to her room and saw a large pile of bags outside her open door. She appeared a second later from her room and smiled at them.

"Hey Teyla, heading out?" John asked somberly, almost expecting her to be busy, like the rest of Atlantis had been.

"I am just returning, actually." Teyla corrected with a smile. Ilah brightened at her answer. "Please come in, I have a gift for Ilah, from Halling and his son." She insisted while she picked up her last to bags and put them in her room.

"Alright," John agreed, surprised.

Ilah loved Teyla's room. John guessed it was because it looked more like the home she had been raised in than anything else in Atlantis. She bounded right on her bed and waited while Teyla dug through her bag and pulled out a wooden figure. It resembled a horse for the most part, but the legs were thicker and the head was wider. Teyla explained it was a mythical creature from Athos that in the time of the Ancients could chase Wraith away. Ilah started petting the smooth wood and examined it closely.

Teyla sat down next to Ilah and started running her fingers through Ilah's soft curls. "My people are very excited to meet you." She told Ilah with a smile.

John wasn't surprised that Teyla had told her people about Ilah. She cared a lot about the little girl.

"Would you like to go to the mainland sometime?" Teyla asked Ilah while Ilah played with the toy.

Ilah nodded but didn't look very sure.

"John can come as well, they like him very much." Teyla added.

"Yeah," John said with a nod.

"Then we shall go tomorrow, if that's okay with you John." Teyla asked looking up at John.

John nodded. "It'll be fun."

"Wonderful." Teyla said with a broad smile. John couldn't help but feel a little accomplished, especially with Teyla and Ilah smiling up at him.

AN: Review!


	12. Back To Work

AN: You know, working and getting paid is nice and all but it really sucks sometimes. I'm sorry I haven't been able to finish this up. I've got 3 more chapters here before its finished. I really want to finish it up as soon as possible. Gonna be starting college soon as well and that should be colorful. I am going to finish this, I've already got it planned, I just need the time to write it out.

Chapter Twelve

Back to Work

The day he was finally able to return to active duty John almost skipped through the halls of Atlantis. Ilah was confused and was having trouble understanding why John would be going through the gate for hours at a time, leaving her alone with who ever volunteered to take care of her. John spent almost all of breakfast explaining what would be happening.

"So, I'll be going through the gate and you'll go the training room to watch the Marine's fight with Major Fulton." John explained for the third time, looking across the table to Ilah as she knelt on the chair to eat breakfast.

Ilah made a face as she moved her grapes around, but nodded.

"Then you'll go with Radek after lunch." He added after he got some kind of acknowledgement from her.

Ilah looked hopeful after hearing Radek's name.

"And then Katie will pick you up and take you back to our room for a nap." He finished, looking rather pleased with himself, but Ilah wasn't so thrilled. "So, it will be a good day, right?" He asked enthusiastically.

Ilah shook her head smally.

"Come on, you love watching Marine's fight and following Radek and Katie around, I just won't be there." He tried to explain gently.

Ilah pouted and made her way over to John to hold him tight.

"Your gonna make this hard." He groaned as he hugged her.

John had to carry Ilah to the locker rooms to get suited up and then to the gate room, where she clung to him for the most part. Her little grip was practically vice-like by the time they made it to the gate.

Major Connor Fulton was Rodney's height, but thickly muscled and with a kind disposition toward children. He was an older brother to three sisters and was well suited to take care of Ilah in John's stead. "Major, you're going to have to pry her off." John told Connor gravely.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sir." Connor said knowingly.

"Probably not." John grumbled. He pulled Ilah away from his chest and made her completely detach from him. "Hey, look, you won't even miss me." He swore surely.

Ronon, Rodney and Teyla were watching the scene from near the gate. Rodney didn't look like he cared much but Ronon and Teyla looked sympathetic. Ilah was dangling from John's arms with a pout and watery eyes.

"I promise, I'll come back before you go to bed." John said, without the full confidence he normally had because he knew that most of the time something went wrong whenever he left the planet, or even when he was still on Atlantis.

Ilah sniffled and her pout turned into a frown.

"But you have to go with Major Fulton." He said nodding to the Marine.

Ilah looked over to Major Fulton, who gave her a smile. Ilah had spent time with him and Ronon in the training room before and she liked him well enough. She liked all of the Marines. She nodded a little.

"Alright, be good and no crying." John said firmly as he put her on the ground and crouched down to her level.

Ilah nodded sadly, wiping her eyes.

John felt like he should hug her or kiss her, but it felt too awkward. He patted her shoulder and stood. "Right," He mumbled and turned to the other soldier. "Thanks Major," He said with a nod.

"No problem Sir," Major Fulton said coolly.

Ilah watched John walk away as the gate opened and stabilized. Teyla waved at Ilah as she walked through the gate first, followed by Rodney who only gave her a slight nod. Ronon sent a half smile in her direction before he went through the gate, leaving John who waved at her, looking more and more guilty with every step he took, until he disappeared through the event horizon.

Major Fulton walked up to Ilah and held his hand out for her. "Let's go to the training room." He said looking down at her sad face.

Ilah took his extended hand and walked glumly through the halls of Atlantis with him. It was a well known path and Major Fulton let her take her time as they got to the room. Everyone stopped when she came in and greeted her before going back to their sparing matches.

Ilah took her perch at the window without any hesitations and watched as Major Fulton sparred with his team members. They were all used to Ilah hanging around them and didn't pay her too much attention unless they wanted to show off for her. After a few hours of sparring, they stopped and the Major whistled over the noise of the room.

"Alright soldiers, break for lunch." He ordered.

Ilah was on the window seat until Major Fulton walked over to her and offered his hand to her. "Come on, let's get some grub before they eat it all." He said with a smile.

She nodded and took his hand, letting him pick her up off the ledge and they walked to the mess hall. The room was filled with mostly Marine's and Major Fulton sat with a large portion of them, with Ilah next to him, picking at her food.

She was quiet and ate all of her lunch before Radek came over to the table to pick her up.

"Major," Radek said with a nod.

"Dr. Zelenka," Major Fulton returned with a friendly smile.

"How as she been?" Radek asked looking over to Ilah.

"Kinda depressed." Major Fulton answered honestly.

"It is to be expected." Radek whispered then walked to Ilah's chair and pulled it out for her. "Would you like to come with me to my lab?" He asked sweetly.

Ilah shrugged her shoulders but took Radek's extended hand. She waved at Major Fulton from Radek's side.

"See ya later Ilah." The Major said as he waved back at the little girl.

Radek and Ilah walked out of the mess hall hand in hand, toward his lab. Radek didn't have anything specific to do for a few hours, which was why he was able to watch Ilah until Katie was available but he had been devising something special for Ilah ever since Katie had approached him to watch her.

"I have something fun planned for you, I think you will love it." He said surely, grinning happily. Ilah looked a little more interested at the thought and was more eager to get to his lab to see what was waiting for her.

In his lab Radek had a large drape covering a table. He picked Ilah up and sat her on a stool while he prepared himself, watching her intently and yanked the sheet away to show one of the metal folding tables they normally used for off-world purposes that had been modified to have a two inch boarder around it with the table painted to look like a hockey rink. Ilah looked at him confused.

"John would call it Air Hockey, but since this doesn't have the same components, we'll call it Magnet Hockey." Radek explained proudly as he took the magnetic puck from his desk and dropped it onto the table and took the two red mallets from his desk and handed one to Ilah.

She looked at it oddly for a moment before Radek rolled the stool to one side of the table and stood behind her, setting up a shot for her, with her little hand holding the mallet as well.

"First, you must hit the puck with your mallet, like so." Radek instructed, tapping the puck with her mallet, sending it to the other side of the table where it fell into the goal net on the other side.

Ilah turned her head and looked at Radek with a curious smile.

"The puck is being pulled toward the mallet, but releases once it is hit and sends it toward the other mallet." Radek continued, going to the other side of the table to take the puck out of the net and put it back on the table and tapped it, sending it back to Ilah, where her mallet was waiting.

The puck moved straight for the mallet and as soon as it touched Ilah's mallet it was sent back to Radek. She smiled a little brighter and sat a little straighter. Truthfully, Radek had made it easier for Ilah to play, so she wouldn't get upset or bored with it too easy, but he also had a set of pucks and mallets for everyone else to play 'Magnet Hockey' fair and square.

"Would you like to play with me?" Radek asked hopefully.

Ilah nodded excitedly, waiting for Radek to shoot the puck toward her. She waited calmly and pushed her mallet toward the puck that hit it right on and sent it back toward Radek.

"Wonderful!" He cheered, clapping frantically, missing the puck as it went straight into the goal on his end.

She giggled as he looked down at confusion, looking at the goal she got then his guard was down. He took the puck from the net and shot it back at Ilah.

They played for a while, Radek had lost track of time and didn't worry because Ilah was happy. She had beaten him a few times and really horribly. His ego had taken a palpable hit because of it and when he tried to play more seriously, he only lost more. After his fourth loss in a row he stopped and looked across the table at the toddler.

"You are very good at this, for one so young." He muttered.

She giggled happily, spinning in the stool as she waited for him to take the puck out of the net and play another round. Radek was planning his next strategy when Katie walked into his lab. Ilah perked up even more when she saw Katie. The red-head walked up behind Ilah and held her shoulders. "Hello Radek," She said grinning at the scientist.

"Is it three already?" He asked confused.

"It's three-thirty actually, I was hoping you didn't notice I was late." She corrected with a smile.

"Not at all, we were having a fun time," He said with a smile. "Yes?" He asked, looking over at Ilah.

Ilah nodded excitedly.

"I hate to interrupt, but its time for your nap." Katie said sympathetically.

Ilah put the mallet down sadly and let Katie take her off the stool. Radek walked over to them and crouched down in front of her, tapping her nose.

"Its not all bad, you can come back and play again sometime, okay?" Radek promised.

Ilah still looked sad at the thought of leaving but did nod again for Radek.

"Good, now sleep well for Katie." He said as he stood.

Katie took Ilah's hand and waved to Radek. "Have a good day Radek." Katie said kindly as she started walking out of the lab with Ilah.

"You as well." Radek said waving at them.

Ilah walked along with Katie through Atlantis, shuffling her little feet as she looked at the floor. She was tired and was rubbing her eyes with her free hand and yawning. Katie noticed all of it but didn't say anything as they continued to John's room.

Katie let them in and took Ilah to her bed, taking off her shoes and laying her down. Ilah curled up under her purple blanket, holding Monkey Mer close to her with her eyes fluttering shut.

"Did you have fun today?" Katie asked softly as she brushed Ilah's hair over her head.

Ilah's eyes were half open as she nodded sleepily.

"Good," Katie whispered and kissed the top of her head. "When you wake up, John will be here or on his way, okay." She promised as she stood.

Katie sat in the seat at John's desk with her laptop and glanced back at Ilah.

"I'll be right here if you need me." Katie said softly.

Ilah couldn't even manage a nod before she fell asleep. Katie grinned and went to working on her laptop.

A few hours passed and Ilah hadn't moved. While she slept soundly Katie worked on all of her lab reports. It had been two hours past when John was supposed to return and when he rushed in, half out of his gear and a gash on his head.

"She okay?" He asked worryingly.

Katie smiled as she closed her laptop and took it from his desk and nodded toward Ilah in her bed. "Perfect." She said assumingly as she walked out of his room, patting him on the shoulder as she left.

John looked over at Ilah, still sleeping soundly, and looking peaceful. Dropping onto his bed, John was seriously wondering why he was even so worried about leaving her alone.

AN: Review!


	13. Celebration

AN: I am seriously waiting for the lynch mob at this point. I'm really horrible with updating, I know. Full time jobs and full time school don't give you free time, who would have thought. Only two more chapters left for this story, I'm hoping to finish it soon so I can do the same with the rest of my stories. I do hope you enjoy. :D

Chapter Thirteen

Celebration

Ilah's birthday was an event for all of Atlantis. They weren't sure when her actual birthday was, but since Carson had decided she was roughly two and a half when John brought her to Atlantis, six months exactly after she arrived he declared her birthday. Carter cleared the day for all of the people John invited to the small party he was setting up with the help of Teyla and Katie.

John had never planned a party before in his life and he was lost for the most part. He needed all of the help he could get. Ilah still didn't fully understand what the party was about, but she didn't try to stop anyone.

When the day arrived, John got Ilah dressed like he normally did, putting her in the outfit Katie picked out and very awkwardly explained what would be happening.

"So, we're going to the mess hall, don't be scared okay, there is a party just for you and everyone is there for you." John tried to explain casually, even though he was excited for the party himself.

Her head turned the side, as if to ask what a party was, and looked at him strangely.

"I know, I don't like them much either, but you're gonna get a lot of cool stuff from everyone, trust me." John said smugly, remembering all of his birthday parties.

She looked a little happier at that thought.

"Lets go, before we're late." He said as he picked her up and carried her out of their room.

In the transporter, John put her down and they walked then to the mess hall. It was completely empty in the halls and John hoped that the entire expedition wasn't waiting for them, Ilah definitely wouldn't like it.

He walked her to the mess hall and when the doors slid open they were faced with a small party huddled in the corner. Ilah walked with John toward them, with a confused look on her face.

"Happy Birthday Ilah!" They all called out in a tone quiet enough to keep Ilah calm.

She still didn't understand what was going on, but when she saw Teyla holding her arms open, she smiled a little and rushed to give her a hug. John followed smiling. Everyone was in good spirits. Ilah smiled and waved at them. Teyla flashed a proud smile to John and they walked up to the party.

John sat in the lounge chair between Ronon and Rodney and Ilah quickly moved over to him, climbing into his lap and looking at all of the people from the safety of John's lap.

"Presents or cake first?" John asked Ilah as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Cake?" Rodney asked hopefully as he looked longingly at the cake.

"We were not asking you Rodney." Carter said rolling her eyes.

"I have hypoglycemia." He whined.

"Its still not your party." Carter retorted.

"Ilah?" John asked Ilah again.

She looked around for a moment the climbed off his lap and walked around. There was a nice sized stack of presents on the ground in front of the table that had the food. Ilah inspected the presents for a moment before she moved to the pink and purple square, two-tiered cake. She eyed it specifically and then timidly took a swipe from the cake with her finger and licked the frosting.

"The birthday girl has spoken." John said laughingly.

Rodney was happy to have the cake first and so was Ilah. She loved the cake which was home made by Carter and Katie. They had worked hard trying to find the right ingredients that would match what they would have needed on earth and the cake actually came out very well. The party enjoyed the food until Ilah finished and started looking at the presents curiously.

"Okay, presents!" Rodney yelled excitedly, through a mouthful of food.

John guided Ilah to the front of the presents and pulled a chair close to her. She carefully took the first present that was in front of her. It was large and rectangular and wrapped in bright yellow paper.

"This is for you from Major Lorne," John told her as he read the tag.

Ilah opened it slowly because she had never done it before, John was coaching her through opening the present. She exposed the present and looked up to Lorne for clarification. It was a box with a picture of an easel that would be perfect for Ilah's height with another box secured on top of it, a wooden case with two latches. Ilah opened it easily enough to show paints with some brushes.

"It's an easel, and those are some good water colors." Lorne explained with a smile.

"Thanks Lorne," John said appreciatively, but with the slightest hint of concern.

"There's a smock too." Lorne pointed out to John with a soft chuckle.

Ilah looked at him with a smile as she ran her little fingers over the packages. John cleared the boxes and moved them behind the table while Ilah took a small, sloppily wrapped box and held it in her lap. She pulled the paper off the box and opened it to show a tablet, in a protective cover that was in Ilah's favorite colors, blue and purple. Ilah, already knowing how to operate them, tapped the screen and started looking through the programs.

"Looks like this is from Rodney and Radek." John said as he took the tag from the discarded paper.

"But it was my idea." Rodney pointed out quickly.

"But I programmed it." Radek said as he nudged Rodney away.

Teyla stopped the bickering with a look.

"The tablet has educational games programmed in, mostly with correlation to Atlantis and the Ancients." Rodney told Ilah as he hovered over her shoulder, pointing out all of the games.

Ilah was immersed in the game and John had to nudge her back toward the other presents and hid the tablet. Ilah walked over to Teyla, who had already taken another present and handed it to Ilah. This was the smallest present in the pile.

"This is from Colonel Carter." Teyla told Ilah.

Ilah opened the present and saw the cover of a book. She couldn't read so she looked up at Carter.

"I hope you enjoy it, as much as I did." Carter smiled. "It's a book of Earth fairy tales, I'm sure John would love to ready them to you." She explained.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." John agreed and held his hand out to Ilah. She gave him the book and moved back to Teyla.

There were several bags that were lined in front of Teyla. There were all assorted colors and both Teyla and Katie Brown looked very excited.

"And this is from Katie and myself." She announced to Ilah.

Ilah started peeking into each of the bags, pulling out little bits of clothing from each of them and examining them.

"We made outfits for you, like Athosian's and like ours here on Atlantis." Katie told her excitedly.

Ilah looked happiest of all. She had plenty of Earth clothes, but she had been feeling left out because she didn't dress like the others. Teyla and Katie saw this and worked hard to have a few outfits for her. Ilah bounded over to Katie and hugged her then ran back to Teyla and hugged her as well.

"I am glad you like it." Teyla murmured against Ilah's hair.

Ilah then took all the clothes to John and buried him in them. Everyone had a chuckle at the sight while Ilah moved back to Teyla to get the next present. The remaining presents were large and oddly shaped.

"And these are from John." Teyla stated as she moved each one closer to Ilah.

Ilah took the strangest shaped object and opened it first. As soon as the paper was off there was a sound coming from the gift and Ilah exposed a guitar that fit her perfectly. Her eyes went big and she tentatively touched the guitar, strumming the strings. With one hand she touched the guitar and the other she started opening the other present and quickly unveiled a skateboard, a little smaller than John's.

"Since you liked both of mine so much." John said with smug grin.

Ilah shuffled over to him and hugged him so tight he thought her little arms might fall off.

"You're welcome," He said only to her as he hugged her back.

Teyla moved the presents away from the trash while most of the others were cooing over the presents, Ronon ambled over with a leather wrapped present. Ilah craned her neck back to look up at the giant.

"Here," He grumbled as he handed the package to her.

Ilah took the present and opened with less care than she did the others and the long gift showed two sticks. The carving on them was very similar to the bantos rods Teyla spared with only smaller and it didn't take long for John to realize that it was exactly what he had originally thought.

Ronon crouched down in front of Ilah and helped her grip them properly. "They're made from a strong wood, they'll last you a while." He said with a crooked smile.

"Weapons, of course." Rodney said rolling his eyes.

"It's a very sweet gesture Ronon," Teyla said smiling.

"He's showing you how to use those." John told Ilah.

She looked at Ronon hopefully who smiled. "You start tomorrow morning." Ronon said surely.

She nodded and moved away from everyone, swinging her little bantos rods.

The rest of the party everyone was showing Ilah the full extent of her gifts and how they could be used, what they were for and so on. Ilah had gotten Radek to start reading the fairy tales Carter gave her while Rodney tried to recalibrate the tablet because it was too sensitive to Ilah's fingers.

"For a third birthday, she had quite the haul." Lorne said with an appreciative whistle.

"I didn't get weapons until I was five." Ronon grumbled.

Everyone stopped and looked at Ronon with a strange look. John wasn't much surprised at what Ronon had shared, simply that he had shared it.

"I think she rather enjoyed her party." Teyla said surely.

"Next time, we should probably get her some people her own age to play with." John sniggered.

Ilah was now playing a game of chess on the tablet with Rodney and winning. "Rodney will suffice." Teyla said with a laugh.

"Yeah," John murmured as he watched Ilah play.

"She will be okay here John." Teyla said firmly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"What?" John asked confused. He only then realized that they were alone.

"I know you worry about her." She said with a sweet smile.

"Everyone does." John tried to point out.

"You more so." She countered.

"I grew up with a mom and a dad and a little brother in a house with safety. She is going to grow up on an outpost that was used to try and destroy a race that literally sucks the life out of people." He rambled, raking his fingers through his hair.

"John, I was raised with my friends and family being taken by the Wraith monthly, she will be much safer here." She said with an assuring tone.

"Its still not a traditional family set up." He said, rubbing his jaw line.

Teyla reached over and held John's shoulder comfortingly. "We're all her family. It may not be like most people, but she does have those who love her. Its all any girl needs." She smiled, knowingly.

"You think she'll be okay?" John asked desperately.

"I believe so." She said with a nod.

"Thanks," He muttered with a sigh of relief.

She squeezed his shoulder, for added support and turned to look at Ilah. "You are welcome." She said quietly, knowing John still heard her.

AN: Sheyla fluff is my specialty. Enjoy!


	14. Deciding Factor

AN: I'm ready for my beating. I'm a terrible writer, I know. But one more chapter, which I am working on and hope to have out by the end of the week, and its all done. Everyone should be happy, I am. I'll also be finishing most of my other stories. College is not conducive to fanfiction. :(

Chapter Fourteen

The Deciding Factor

It was almost a month after Ilah's birthday party and she had found her place within Atlantis. She had been there for seven months and it only took until after her birthday for her to come out of her shell. She was a lively child now. She spent most of her days roaming the halls of Atlantis with a scientist, or Marine depending on who was in charge of watching her for that day.

As the only child of permanent residence within Atlantis she had attention from everyone. She was the niece, or nephew they had to leave behind on Earth, or the grandchild they never met. She was very well loved and taken care of but she still had a lingering question for John and it burned a hole in his heart.

He read a book to her every day, whenever she wanted to be read to, sometimes in the morning, sometimes at lunch but generally before bed and in every one he read to her there was an element to the books that always left her questioning him.

"Mommy?" She would ask with her head tilted, in a confused way.

She had taken to calling him Daddy, the first time nearly knocked him on his back. He was getting her dressed one morning and she hugged him and just called him Daddy. And now she was starting to understand that generally a mother was to follow with a Daddy.

There was a new level of this curiosity while they were reading a book that had a mother figure that looked a lot like Teyla with the same dark features. "Teyla mommy?" She asked hopefully.

John froze. He didn't know how to answer that question so he moved on. The next day Teyla was taking her to the mainland to visit other children so she wasn't just socializing with adults. While walking from the puddle jumper to the Athosian settlement Ilah looked up to Teyla, while grasping her hand tightly and said, "Teyla, Mommy?" with a question in her little eyes.

Teyla was stunned enough to not be able to move. Ilah was confused. "Ilah, I am not sure how to explain this." She murmured.

Ilah was still holding onto Teyla's hand tightly and had all the trust in the world in her and Teyla just didn't have the heart to break the truth to her. She scooped up the little girl and carried her the rest of the way to the settlement, knowing how it felt not to have a mother and the questions it brought.

That night, after Teyla brought Ilah back to John and she was asleep and they were talking on the balcony near his room incase Ilah woke up.

"John," Teyla said seriously.

"Yeah?" John asked after he took a swig of his beer.

"Ilah asked if I was her mother today." She told him gently.

"Oh," John muttered before he started downing his beer.

"I did not say anything to her." She said quietly.

"She saw a mom in one of her books that looked like you, she has been asking about that." He told her honestly.

"I understand." She said with a nod.

"I know its weird, we can try to explain it to her in the morning. I've been letting her call be Daddy so I guess she's trying to match a Mommy to it." John stammered with an awkward look.

Teyla was silent for a moment then just nodded. "I believe it would be best." She agreed.

"Right," He said with a nod before he started walking from the balcony.

Teyla took in a deep breath and turned around. "John?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you want to give Ilah a mother?" She asked gently.

"Well, yeah, at some point she'll need one. I guess she needs one either way." He said confused, shrugging.

"This seems like a difficult and delicate situation." Teyla said tiringly.

"Kids generally are difficult and delicate from what I'm learning." John said with a smile before he walked off.

John went back to his room and went to sleep, knowing he would have a long day ahead of himself. He spent some time trying to plan on how he would explain the situation to Ilah that she didn't really have a mother per se but she had many people that loved her, without breaking her little heart. He wasn't looking forward to it but he closed his eyes anyway and went to sleep.

He woke up to Ilah poking his side and excitedly chirping about her day with Ronon. She always liked when she got to train with him. He got up and got dressed with her and then, before he was to get her to Ronon, Teyla walked into the room. She looked very solemn for the morning and John knew she wanted to talk to Ilah about their conversation the previous night.

"Teyla!" Ilah squealed and hugged her tightly.

Teyla picked her up and carried her to John's bed and sat her down next to John and crouched down in front of her. "Ilah, we need to speak about what you asked yesterday." Teyla said seriously.

Ilah looked confused and almost afraid.

"When you asked if I was your Mommy." Teyla explained.

The little girl looked so hopeful then that John felt the urge to throw up.

"Why did you ask that?" Teyla asked confused. She could have asked any other woman but it was Teyla she asked.

"You my mommy." she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Teyla looked very taken back and John reached out to Ilah and prepared himself to break the hard news. But Teyla took Ilah's hand in hers and took in a deep breath.

"Would you like it if I was your mother?" Teyla asked.

Ilah nodded enthusiastically, smiling ear to ear and John wondered what Teyla was doing.

Teyla looked at John very carefully. "She is too young to go through the pain of not having both parents, not after what she had already gone through." She said shaking her head.

John nodded. "It's your choice." He pointed out.

"I don't think it was." Teyla said shaking her head with a laugh. John couldn't help but agree. "I would be glad to be your mother." She told Ilah with a thankful smile.

Ilah looked like she didn't know how to react to the news but hugged Teyla all the same. Teyla looked conflicted at the moment but still happy to have Ilah with her.

The doors to John's room opened and Ronon was there. "What's taking so long?" He asked gruffly.

Ilah snapped away from Teyla and scooted off the bed, taking her bantos rods from by the door and running to Ronon and took his hand. "Bye Daddy, bye Mommy." She said surely and looked up to Ronon.

He looked at John and Teyla confused but left with Ilah all the same.

When Ronon was gone and the doors shut, Teyla sat next to John and sighed loudly. "That girl is more tiring than I expected children to be, I did not sleep at all last night thinking about this." She told him in with an exhausted breath.

"That will happen a lot with her." John said with a knowing look.

"I still do not know why she asked me." She said shaking her head.

"You are one of her favorites, you always make her feel at home." He said surely.

"I do care a lot about her John and I do not want you to feel that I left you out in this." She said seriously.

"I think Ilah left us both out in this." John joked.

Teyla wasn't convinced and showed it in her eyes.

"Seriously, Teyla, she is a smart girl and she knows what she needs and she needed you." He said while he reached out and held her shoulder comfortingly.

"Thank you," She said with a smile.

"Besides, I always knew you would make a great mom." He said with a grin.

"How did you know that?" She asked laughing.

"Because of how you treat us." He said with his signature

Teyla smiled at him. "John you are a comfort at times." She said quietly.

"I have my moments." He chuckled.

She leaned to rest her head on John's shoulder and relaxed more. All of the stress from the previous night was gone and everything seemed to be settled. John wrapped his arm around her to rest on her hip and held her close. She looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled at him.

It only took him a moment to realize that she was one of the reasons he managed to become Ilah's father. He wouldn't change it for anything but he wondered if he would have been able to do it without her help. He still needed her help now.

"Thanks for everything Teyla." He murmured.

She looked at him for a long moment and neither seemed to move until John couldn't help himself and he leaned down to meet her lips and kissed her with everything he had in him.

She made a surprised sound against his lips but didn't fight him, only clutched his shoulders and drew him closer. She had thought about what it would have been like if she kissed him, when she wasn't minding her thoughts at night and she was pleased to find his lips were as tender and passionate as she imagined.

John was never good with restraining himself, so he wasn't surprised when he grabbed Teyla's thighs and lifted her so her legs linked around his waist and he pinned her to the wall near his bed and continued his raid of her lips. At first he thought she might hit him but she only combed her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and gripped him tightly.

With the reassurance that Teyla wasn't going to break his hands, or jaw, John backed away from the wall and sat on his bed with Teyla straddling him. She pulled at his shirt until it was completely removed from his pants and then completely removed it. John eagerly removed the clasps to the Athosian shirt Teyla wore and pushed it off her powerful shoulders.

Sometime between toing his boots off Teyla used her leverage over him to twist both of them so she was laying on the bed with him over her. He only barely caught himself before he completely landed on her. He tried to ask her something but she only caught his bottom lip with her teeth and he forgot what he was trying to do in the first place.

Before he could even formulate another thought both of them were kicking off their pants. John wasn't sure what he was doing or if what he was going to have to pay in the long run for it, but he was very sure he wanted it to happen no matter what.

Ronon had Ilah on his shoulders, where she liked to be when the ceilings were tall enough for both of them and was walking her back to John's room. She had practiced for almost two hours and she was getting to a point where he was sure she could take on a Satedan boy with the bantos rods and possibly win. He was proud of her.

He could feel her resting her head on top of his, tired and ready for a nap but when he approached the door he could hear something from the other side. He stood away from the sensor and took Ilah off his shoulders so he could put his ear to the door and have a free hand to grab his blaster if he needed it. Listening he could hear a rhythmic thumping sound with moans and grunts intertwined. He took a step away from the door, with a smirk on his face and picked up Ilah.

"Wanna see McKay?" Ronon offered, walking away from her room.

She shook her head as she curled up to him.

He shrugged and started toward his room. She needed to sleep and he needed to clean some of his knives anyway. He only offered McKay because she liked him.

Before he forgot he tapped his com. "McKay," He said as he rubbed Ilah's back.

"What?" The Canadian asked irritated.

"Turn off Sheppard and Teyla's coms." Ronon ordered.

"Why?" McKay asked tersely.

"Do it." He growled and tapped his com again, ignoring anything that McKay might say.

He got to his room and laid Ilah on his bed. She crawled under the furs he had, with her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep. Ronon absently wondered how long he should let John and Teyla have alone as he started taking out his knives.

AN: Review!


	15. One Year Later

AN: AH! Its finished. Its been a long time coming. Thank you for all of the reviews and for reading. You all are so wonderful and I hope you enjoy the ending. Next to be finished is Ancient Baby Maker. Not until later, though, my humanities class starts in like twenty minutes. Again, I thank you all for investing your attention in my story and please enjoy the ending. :)

Chapter Fifteen

One Year Later

John felt a little person sit on his chest and he made and exaggerated noise that made the little person giggle. He opened his eyes and saw Ilah looking down at him excitedly.

"Today Daddy?" She asked bouncing a little.

He nodded, feeling a little nervous. "Yep."

"I hold it?" She asked looking like she was in a candy store.

"Not yet." John chuckled.

"Okay," She said with a little frown.

"Get some clothes and we'll go to Teyla's." He said as he tickled her sides.

She nodded happily and scrambled off his bed and over to her dresser.

It had been a year since John and Teyla had been officially became daddy and mommy to Ilah. She seemed to do better having two set parental figures, even Heightmeyer agreed it was better for her to have parents to attach too.

John was also still working on his own relationship with Teyla. So far, it was good and solid. They didn't tell anyone but it seemed that all of Atlantis knew anyway. No one ever said anything and their relationship hadn't interfered with missions so even Weir let it rein free.

But today was the day John was going to do something he hadn't done in a while and was petrified. He watched Ilah try to put on her favorite dress over her pajama's and took the small box off his bed side table and twirled it in his hands, feeling his pulse quicken and his hands start to sweat.

"Daddy!" Ilah yelped as she got twisted in her dress and fell over.

John chuckled at her and put the box back down and helped her get dressed properly. When they were both dressed John pocketed the small box and they left the room. He made them stop at the mess for breakfast first, mostly to stall, and Ilah wasn't happy about it.

They sat with Ronon and McKay and he wondered where Teyla was. If Ronon was here that meant they were done training for the morning and they both would be eating. John settled Ilah in the seat next to him and ordered her to eat her fruit and looked to Ronon.

"Where's Teyla?" John asked trying to sound casual.

Ronon shrugged. "She wasn't feeling good, went to see Beckett." He explained in his normal gruff manner.

John was worried then. She was never sick unless something terrible was happening on Atlantis.

"Its probably a bug, everyone has been getting sick lately." McKay grumbled sourly over his oatmeal.

"Right," John said absently with a nod. He wondered if he should take Ilah with him to check on Teyla. But then he knew if he didn't he would have a bigger mess on his hands.

After breakfast Ilah practically pulled him to Teyla's. When he got to her room they found it locked which John thought was strange since she rarely locked her room. He knocked a few times on the door and sounded the chimes on the sensor. He heard some scrambling on the other side of the door and when it opened Teyla was before them looking very dishelved.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Ilah asked confused.

Teyla looked to Ilah and softened a little. "I am not well." She answered sounding very tired.

"Wha's wrong?" Ilah asked worryingly.

Teyla blanched. "Teyla?" John asked becoming concerned at Teyla's lack of color.

She went to say something but grabbed her mouth and dashed for her bathroom, and all John could hear was a wrenching sound. John rushed Ilah into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Go play with your toys, I'm gonna go help Mommy." He said quickly.

She nodded solemnly and shuffled to the small amount of toys she had in Teyla's room.

John moved into the bathroom and crouched down next to Teyla as she heaved in the toilet. He waited for her to finish, grabbing one of the nearby face cloths, ready to hand it to her.

"How long has this been going on for?" John asked when the vomiting stopped and Teyla rested her head on the arm that was grasping the toilet.

"Two weeks." She moaned.

"Why haven't you said anything?" John asked alarmed.

"I did not want to alarm you unnecessarily." She explained weakly.

"This is necessary." He told her firmly.

She sighed and slumped against him. John handed her the face cloth and wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the ground so he could comfortably hold her.

"Must be a nasty flu." John commented.

Teyla tensed as much as her tired body allowed her to.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"I am tired, John." She said with a little sigh.

He wasn't going to push her while she was vomiting all over the place. "Okay," He said simply and scooped her up into his arms and stood, carrying her to her bed.

Ilah looked at Teyla sadly from the floor as John placed her in her bed.

"Come on Ilah, we need to let Mommy sleep." John said herding Ilah to the door.

"No," Teyla said weakly from the bed. "Stay, please?" She pled.

Ilah had already let go of his hand and ran to her, slipping into bed with her gripping her hand tightly. Teyla held Ilah close to her and closed her eyes. John smiled and moved to the other side of the bed to lay behind Teyla.

John didn't know how long they were just lying there. Ilah wasn't sleeping but she wasn't moving either and he knew she probably wouldn't until she knew Teyla was okay. Teyla had passed out as soon as John had his arms around her. He was worried that whatever she had might be contagious, but neither of them had caught whatever it was yet and had been exposed to her for the past two weeks.

Teyla started shifting next to him and Ilah twisted to sit up and look at John. "Now?" She asked excitedly.

John tensed. He had almost forgot but wasn't surprised that Ilah remembered. He shook his head.

"Yes," She said firmly.

John's brow arched and looked at his stubborn daughter. She wasn't going to let him leave the room. He sighed and nodded.

She smiled and bounced a little.

John almost thought about making a run for the door because his nerves suddenly paralyzed him. He didn't make any movements but that didn't stop Teyla from opening her eyes and looking at him with a soft smile. He relaxed a little then, seeing her so comfortable with the both of them.

"Feeling better?" He asked grinning.

"A little," She said with a yawn.

"Ilah and I have a question for you." He said keeping his smile.

Ilah nodded excitedly.

"Oh?" She asked as she brushed Ilah's hair behind her ear.

John dug into his pants pocket for the box and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Teyla. "Would you wear this?" He asked giving her the box calmly.

Teyla looked confused but opened the box and her eyes got big when she saw what was inside.

"On Earth it's a promise to be married." John explain with his throat tightening with each word.

Ilah was looking at Teyla impatiently, bouncing a little more than she already was.

"John, I can't accept this, not without telling you first." Teyla said panicking.

John felt his heart fall to his toes and felt like he needed to vomit now. Ilah was looking confused between the two of them. John sat up and swung his legs off the bed, with his back to Teyla.

"You don't have to explain, a simple no works." John muttered as he stood.

Ilah was looking around frantically, not liking what was happening. "John, I did not say no. Please sit before I make you." Teyla ordered forcefully as she sat up.

John sat at Teyla's feet and Ilah climbed into his lap, looking at Ilah strangely.

"I should have told you sooner and I apologize for not doing so." She said as she held the box delicately, like it was going to break in her hands.

John felt like something horrible was coming, like she was supposed to get married to another Athosian or that she really didn't want to marry him.

"I am pregnant." She said with a deep breath.

John froze for a moment. He knew that the baby was his without a question but he couldn't figure out why that made a difference to his proposal. "Did you think that would really make me change my mind?" He asked almost amused.

"It is not a small detail John." She said frustrated.

"No its not, but that doesn't make me want you as my wife any less." He said with a smile.

She looked at him for a long time, clutching the box, and then smiled. "I thought you were supposed to kneel with a proposal." She said with a raised brow.

"I'm not very traditional." John said shaking his head.

"I have noticed." She said with an even bigger smile and leaned forward to kiss him.

John took her hand and the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. The ring had been his mother's engagement ring and never thought he was going to give it to another woman in his life but he was glad that it was Teyla.

Seeing the ring on Teyla's finger, Ilah cheered.

John chuckled at Ilah as she launched herself at Teyla for a hug. Teyla caught her easily before she collided with her stomach but she wasn't worried.

"I suppose we should live together now." John offered.

"We will need a much larger space." Teyla agreed.

"She'll need her own toy room." John joked.

Teyla laughed. "Possibly."

John watched as Teyla tickled Ilah, making the toddler laugh infectiously. He was happy then. He had Teyla and Ilah and a baby on the way. He was a family man now. He never thought it would happen, but somehow it did and he didn't have a problem with it.

"Oh, John." Teyla gasped as she fled to the bathroom, depositing Ilah into his lap as she did.

Not much later he heard the vomit hit the water of the toilet. He shuddered a little and looked down to Ilah. "So, you're getting a little sibling." He said easily.

"Where?" She asked confused.

"In Mommy's belly." He said simply.

"Is she gonna puke him out?" She asked worryingly.

John couldn't help but laugh. "No, Kiddo." He said as he rustled her hair then put her down and walked to the bathroom because his place was at her side, cleaning away the puke and making her feel beautiful.

AN: Review!


End file.
